Ishoku o ato Musou
by The names Sierra
Summary: Jin, KuramaYoko I know, Hiei x Oc & Shishi x OcI'm sorry for all of my readers. A new chapter is coming up soon. It's a supper long one though... I've been a little busy with 'Holiday Cheer'. Happy Holidays, Sierra T.
1. Introducing Misuto

YYH Three Way Love Story (Part 1: Intro)

This is a love story between Jin, Kurama, and Hiei. Yes Hiei and Kurama will come up in this fan fiction! If you do not review than you may see them in it! I already know who you will end up with. Feel free to message me and guess though… And ideas too! Please message me ideas too. I get writers block to easily. But I'll let you know when I need the ideas. I don't make lemons or anything. You can use that gutter part of your brains to come up with your own. There may be rape or forced sex later on… But I won't write it. I'll just leave hints that it happened… Okay. Get to reading about you!

You are a moon demon, your name is Misuto, and you have long pale blonde hair that looks almost silver (If you don't like then use your imagination to come up with a different look). I don't care what you wear but you're 16 years old (or at least look like it), you're 5'6", and you have a silver tinted hat (If you've ever played Sly Cooper it looks like his hat only silver), you have doll ears (if you don't know what they are they look similar to Chi's ears on 'Chobits' ©) and a tail (that looks like a fox tail) they have a silvery tint to them.. That's about it…. Oh yes; your b-day is on February 12th.

Your mother is dead (So sad…) and in her will she left you her hat (That silver hat, btw you refuse to ever take it off, even in sleep, and in the presence of important people.).

You have two older brothers and a father; all three are super over protective. Your brothers are twins, just so you know. They look like… well… Like an older boy form of you I guess. None of them let you have a boyfriend unless they all agree. Your fat her and brothers are pretty good fighters; but you suck.

Whatever you look like you are super pretty and tons of boys like you. (Guess your brothers have a lot of work to do…). It's not like you like any of them anyway.

Like I said earlier, you suck at fighting. But you are psychic. Not that it helps much seeing as you can barely use it. You know some telekinesis and you can read minds of those that don't know how to block you out. (You can't go past mind barriers I mean.) But you can bitch slap and kick fairly well; you don't let people kidnap you without a fight. It's happened before and they got scared when you picked them with your mind and threw them across the room. (Good for you they were weak, eh?)

Like I also said before, you're a moon demon. You can control the phases of the moon and have healing powers.

You live in a village of moon demons, by the way. Women do have free rights for the record. It's just that there are quite a few perverts in the village…

You have quite a habit of leaving the village to explore. You're allowed to- but if you don't get back by sundown you can't get back in. Why? You see, that's the time when the gates to the village close. So yeah…it'd suck if that'd happen.

So that's you.


	2. Locked Out

Yeah, Yeah… I know. I don't own YYH. It sucks… Quick note, all of the sarcastic comments in ()'s are just me butting in. Well. Read!

* * *

"Bye Daddy! I'm off!" you yelled as you left for your daily exploration.

You loved exploring the forests outside your village. The only problem is that the gates were closed and locked at sundown. (Now doesn't that suck?)

You waved to the guards as you left the inner gates. You never traveled to far from home out of fear of getting lost.

It was fall- your favorite season. You loved the colors of the leaves, the golds and the browns and the reds…

'So pretty', you thought as you smiled.

You sat under your favorite Hickory tree and watched the leaves fall down from each and every tree.

"-yawn- It's so peaceful here." You commented with a dozed expression on your face.

Well… You did feel kinda tired. What could one little nap hurt? And with that you shut your eyes and fell asleep.

"Ow!" you said as a hickory nut landed on your head. When you opened your eyes you could hardly believe what they were showing you. The sun was almost down! You sprinted back to the gates as fast as your feet could carry you. (Too bad you were too late.) It was two minutes after sundown when you arrived at the gate.

"Please!" you cried helplessly, "Let me in!"

When you didn't receive an answer you realized it was pointless. They wouldn't let you in until sunrise. (Sucks to be you.) You reluctantly turned around to face the forest.

'I'm out in the open here. Maybe I should go back to the hickory tree and sleep in one of the branches.'

(Yeah right… Let's go back to sleep! That's what got us in this problem in the first place.) Even though your logic is somewhat crappy you took your little journey to the hickory tree. About half way there you could feel a slight breeze pushing you, as if a warning. (Gasp… I wonder who?) You remembered your mother telling you that you should always heed warnings, even if you don't believe them all.

So, you stopped walking and turned around to see what was truly going on. Behind you, emerging from the weeds was a huge ugly green looking type of demon staring hungrily at you. (Yippee) You took a step back leaning up against a tree. You, of course, were way too scared to move.

That's when you saw it. A boy- maybe a little older than you- with shoulder length red hair, a horn on his head, and a fang sticking out punched the demon in the stomach. You're not quite sure, but you could have sworn there was a mini tornado swarming around his fist as he punched the demon. He seemed to be floating a little bit off the ground. You then realized he must have been a wind demon.

You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice when he was walking towards you.

"Lassie, are ya okay?" he asked.

You didn't answer. (Must be real deep in thought.)

"Lass…?"

And with that you passed out. (I know… Not very original but it works out well with the story. I guess.)

"Guess not…"

* * *

Next Chappie:

"Meeting the Wind Master"

"Ah'm Jin, tha Wind Master. But ya can just call meh Jin." Jin said. Now that you thought about it he talked fast.

"I'm Misuto." It never occurred to you to fake your name; that you may be in danger by giving him your name.

* * *

At least one person review or I won't be getting to Kurama and Hiei parts in this fan fiction! (Meaning I won't update.)

Hiei and Kurama Fan Girls: Don't you dare you b!($!

Me: O-o Well, aren't you all friendly.


	3. Meeting The Wind Master

I don't own YYH. Wish I did but sadly I only own 'Guarding the Dragon Jewel' (Go ahead and ask about it if you want.)

* * *

**Recap:**

**

* * *

**

A demon had attacked you and you passed out just as a hott red head had saved you. You still haven't received a name from him, though (Like you need one.).

* * *

You woke up to what felt like a hangover.

'Wait…' you thought, 'I don't drink…'

You touched to top of your head to make sure hat was still there. It was. You gave a sigh of relief as you sat up. Then with a silent gasp you remember everything that had happened what you thought was the day before.

"You okay, Lass?"

'That accent…' You thought, 'Irish?'

You turned your head to see the red headed demon that had helped you the day before. He seemed to be floating off the ground, sitting Indian style. You nodded in response to his question.

"Ah'm Jin, tha Wind Master. But ya can just call meh Jin." Jin said. Now that you thought about it he talked fast.

"I'm Misuto." It never occurred to you to fake your name; that you may be in danger by giving him your name.

"Misuto… That's a lovely name…"

You blushed a little bit at his comment but said nothing.

Jin frowned a bit, "So Misuto, why were ya walkin' in tha woods alone?"

You thought about what to say. It just didn't sound very smart to say, "Well, I got locked out of village so I decided to go sleep in a tree and hope I don't get eaten by something. Too bad I almost did. Well… That just sucked."

So instead you said, "I kinda over slept… And got locked out of my village."

Not that it sounded much better….

"Ah see…" Jin looked kinda oddly at you, "When do these gates unlock?" he asked.

"Sunrise. And the gates close at Sundown."

"Well then, where is your village?"

"Not far from where I was attacked… Thanks by the way."

Jin blushed a little, but you didn't notice.

"Er… That's okay. Let's get ya home."

You got of bed and followed Jin to what seemed to be outside.

"Where am I by the way?"

"My house, its south of where your village is." Jin answered.

You couldn't but notice smoke from where your village must be.

'Are they having a bonfire?' you asked yourself, 'Wow… It sure is a long walk.'

And with that Jin you picked you up bridal style.

"What..!" it was all you could say in your moment of confusion.

"This is much easier than walking." Jin commented, almost as if he knew what you were thinking.

And with that (My favorite three words) Jin blasted off into the air and started flying towards your village.

"But Jin, what if I-?"

"I won't be letting ya fall now. Don't worry." Jin interrupted.

You still wrapped your arms around Jin's neck for support anyway. You were blushing like wild fire but said nothing. You thought you saw Jin blushing too, but you didn't think much of it.

Jin arrived on the outskirts of your village within minutes. When landed you let you down and you ran straight towards your village with Jin on your heel.

You pushed away a tree branch that was in the way of your sight. You went wide eyed at what you saw next. You couldn't believe what you were seeing. Subconsciously you walked forward.

"No…" you whispered.

You were on the verge of tears.

'It's not happening you though.' You fell to your knees, 'No… God please no!'

Jin was standing right behind you. He saw exactly what you saw.

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Ashes, Tears, and Notes in Blood"

You hugged the closest thing to you- Jin. You just sobbed into his chest as he hugged you back.

"I'm sorry…" Jin apologized.

You let go of your hug and dried your eyes on your sleeve.

"It's not your fault."

In truth it wasn't. But Jin couldn't help feeling that it was.

* * *

Review or I won't update. Although I may just update again today, seeing as this was pretty much just… there. Well, I'll try to update again today. But still update. (Yesh, Hiei and Kurama are coming soon! You can sleep soundly tonight!)

I'm thinking of updating about twice a day… Since I plan on making this a long series.

Hahaha… I love cliffhangers, one way or another.

Hey, I like flames. Flame away! Tell me off and I'll tell you off! Deal? See ya next time!

_Sierra Tsuki_

**PS. **

**You Can All Thank Kahuri-Chan for This Update**

_"Nice! Cute I like Jin X Kurama X Hiei and I've only ever been able to find one other on called 'Wind, Earth, and Fire' or something along those lines and it was really hot. So keep up the good work I'm dieing to see more the beginning was pretty cool too so ya as I said keep up the good work and please update soon . Saraba (Farewell. In case you didn't know it's a very informal/casual for of goodbye) "_

That's so nice T-T. I feel loved! My first fan fiction and a review! Yay! And thanks for using capitals and punctuation. Helps out a lot!

**From Pinkwitch1**

_"you bicth im a big hiei fan update if not hand over the ownership of this fic plz make me a oc for hiei if you can im a fireshadow demon named demon(gee a'nt that a shocker .) im a goth pure got k"_

Aw… you really love me! Yesh, I am a bitch, and damn proud of it! Let's see… An extra OC for Hiei? What if Hiei gets the girl? Then what? Ohh… Cat fight over Hiei . !

* * *

If you want to take a guess to who you think will get the girl then just go ahead and review it. I'll make a poll on what you all think later. I already know… But I ain't telling any time soon. .

I have something to clarify, this is a Jin, Kurama, or Hiei x OC. The whole summary would show up and I'm beginning to think people think is a Jin x Kurama x Hiei quiz. This is nonYaoi. I've got nothing against it! I'm just not writing it. I'm sorry if you were confused. But I'm just pointing this out. So… yeah… Okay then.


	4. Ashes, Tears, and Notes in Blood

Blah Blah… Don't own YYH …Blah Blah

* * *

**Recap:**

Jin and you had a little chat and got to know each other. But what was it you both saw when you got back to your village? (If you read the summary you'd know.)

* * *

You had dropped to your knees crying your eyes out; Jin standing right behind you.

What was it that made you so sad?

Your village was burnt down to nothing but ashes and whatever was left of your metal gates. But was that all? Of course not! Read the title peoples! Written in a barely legible handwriting was a note. Not just any note, but a note written in blood. It didn't take an idiot to tell you that it was your father's blood. You just could tell; a daughter's intuition.

The note didn't make you feel much better (Like a note written in blood is going to make you feel better.).

**Note:**

You rejected me.

I told you, you would regret it.

Now Misuto, be my mate,

Or be my next victim.

You can run,

But you cannot hide.

I will find you.

You couldn't stand it. How could anyone be so… so… cruel?

You needed a hug so bad.

You hugged the closest thing to you- Jin. You just sobbed into his chest as he hugged you back.

"I'm sorry…" Jin apologized.

You let go of your hug and dried your eyes on your sleeve.

"It's not your fault."

In truth it wasn't. But Jin couldn't help feeling that it was.

"We should tell Koenma this." Jin suggested.

"Huh?" It was the only thing you could think to say.

(Dang… My character needs a new brain.)

"S'kay ." Jin picked you up again and started flying, "I know Urameshi."

You were all like O-o at that moment.

"Urameshi?" You asked, "As in Yusuke Urameshi? As in the person who won the Dark Tournament?"

"Yep." Jin answered with one of those kawii smiles . Yeah… It looked kinda like that!

(Well I be brain dead up to this point. Let's just say you both traveled to the Judgment Gates, those huge gates that lead into Koenma's place. Don't ask how you got there. You just… did?)

"Wow…" you said in amazement. The gates were freakin' huge!

"Hiya there!" You heard a perky happy-go-lucky type of voice from above you. You looked up to see a girl with a pink kimono riding an ore. She had blue hair which she wore up in a ponytail, and pink eyes. She seemed almost too cheerful.

"Hey Jin!" You switched your gaze from the girl to a figure running up towards you. You recognized him as Yusuke Urameshi from the Dark Tournament. Now that you think about it… You remember seeing Jin in the tournament, too! Wow… How odd.

"Hey Yusuke!" Jin called back as Yusuke stopped running right in front of you.

Yusuke glanced at you for a quick second and then commented, "Is she your girlfriend?" That voice practically said 'I know what you've been doing.'

That freaked you out a bit, you would have blushed if not for the current circumstances.

"Naw, she's here to talk to Koenma." Replied Jin.

"Koenma's girlfriend?" Yusuke joked.

"Ewe…" you butted in.

Jin and Yusuke laughed at your last comment.

The one girl landed behind you and said, "Hiya, I'm Boton! What's your name? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Mine's is pink! Wanna be friends? Whatcha wanna talk to Koenma about? Here, I'll take you to him!" She talked so fast you barely understood any of it. But you did here a couple of words such as, 'name… Boton' and 'Koenma'.

'She's way to happy.' You thought to yourself.

She took your hand and led you inside the gates to a huge hallway with a door about half as huge as the gates were. You heard Jin and Yusuke talking and following behind you.

Boton pressed a button on the intercom and said, "Boton here. I have a visitor for Koenma."

The door opened to reveal tons of ogres running around working. You were, once again, like O-o.

* * *

Hey I gotta leave ya here. I have to go. Bye! Enjoy! Review or I no update!

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"A Kitsune, a Moron, and a Goth"

"Pleasure to meet you, Misuto." Kurama greeted as he kissed your hand. You blushed a little and Jin seemed to be a little annoyed about something. You just shrugged it off.

"Hiei, say hi to her." Kurama ordered the one boy hiding in the shadows away from where you were.

His reply?

"Hn."

* * *

Yada Yada… Review or else…. Yada Yada…


	5. A Kisune, a Moron, and a Goth

Shame… I don't own YYH. Dang…

* * *

**Recap:**

You had arrived at the gates of judgment and were about to meet Koenma.

* * *

There were ogres running everywhere with giant stacks of papers. Boton led you to a desk where a little baby with a giant hat and a pacifier in the mouth was sitting signing papers. Boton whispered in your ear not to laugh and that he was Koenma. Next to Koenma were two other boys. One had deep rose red hair and green eyes that you knew as Kurama. He was in the Dark Tournament also. The other was wearing a black cloak. He had black hair that defined the laws of gravity. You knew him, too, from the Dark Tournament. Hiei… That was his name right?

'I wonder how much hair gel he puts in his hair…' you silently thought.

You weren't sure if it was you or not but you could have sworn you heard a faint "Hn." from him. But… It sounded like you heard it in your mind.

Koenma spoke up in the uneasy silence, "Yes, how can I help you?"

You gave a quick bow to Koenma then answered his question, "Lord Koenma, my name is Misuto, from the village of the Moon Demons. I fear that…" You went silent. Everything was replaying itself back in your mind. The ashes… The tears… The blood…

Koenma arched an eyebrow. "That…?"

You swallowed back your tears and finished best you could, "That… That my village has been destroyed. I know of no survivors. I fear they may have all perished in the flames…" The bangs of your hair covered your eyes as tears fell. "There was a message… written in my father's blood left on the gate."

Koenma stared at you for a moment. You explained the note to him. "You realize that you and the killer may be the last of the moon demons left, yes?" You nodded.

Didn't I mention that before? Yeah… That small village was what was left of the moon demons. I was going to squeeze it in the summary but it wouldn't quite fit… So you now know. Yay's for you.

Koenma sat up in his chair and looked you in the eye. "The moon demons were loyal to the spirit world. Never declared war on us. To thank your ancestors I will help you."

You gave a weak smile. "Th-… Thank you." You whispered. By now you were looking out the floor trying to place all of your thoughts together. You already forgot that Yusuke and Jin and everybody else were standing behind you.

"My servants (He's talking about the spirit detectives) will be your body guards."

**(Me: I am SO original.) **

"We ain't your servants, Pacifier Breath." commented Yusuke from the background.

Koenma ignored Yusuke's comment and moved on, "You should all live in the same house for extra protection. Seeing as you became friends with Jin he can help protect you."

Jin nodded in the back.

"Moon demons usually are born with separate and unique powers. Which is yours?" Koenma continued.

"I'm psychic, sir." You answered, "But I'm not very good at it."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to practice. You won't be able to leave the house without a chaperone."

You nodded.

"Where will I be living?" you asked, eager to know.

"In a house in the human world. I will make arrangements for you six to get a house."

"I only count five of us." You interrupted, "Who's the sixth?"

As if on cue an ugly orange headed boy wearing a blue school uniform rushed into the room screaming something about, 'They're coming.' You gave him the same look you've been giving everyone, O-o. Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara as he tripped he ran in.

"Oh…" you murmured. You didn't exactly feel safe with someone like him as a body guard.

"Well…" Koenma said, "You might as well get to know each other while we get you a house. Misuto here looks human enough she shouldn't have a hard time fitting into the human world, only humans that have a really strong 6th sense should be able to see your ears and tails. You'll just look normal to them."

Boton took your hand again and you all left the room out into that huge empty hall way again.

"Well as I said before, I'm Boton" Boton said with a preppy smile and hugged you.

You got a huge anime sweat drop and said, "I'm Misuto."

"Pleasure to meet you, Misuto." Kurama greeted as he kissed your hand. You blushed a little and Jin seemed to be a little annoyed about something. You just shrugged it off.

"Hiei, say hi to her." Kurama ordered the one boy hiding in the shadows away from where you were.

His reply?

"Hn."

"Don't mind him; he's Hiei." Yusuke pointed to the boy.

"Hi…" you greeted him and he just replied the same way.

Kuwabara put his arm around you and said, "Wow your cute, how about a kiss?" You stared at him as if he just admitted that he likes to eat crayons dipped in mustard. Which it wouldn't surprise you if it was true. You took a side step and made him fall flat on the floor face first. Everyone laughed even Hiei.

"Hi." You said looking down at Kuwabara who was still on the floor, "I'm Misuto, and I don't kiss strange strangers."

Yusuke and Jin were practically dieing of laughter, Kurama was holding back his laughs, and Hiei only smirked.

An ogre from the office rushed out of the door, handed Yusuke a piece of paper, and ran back in the door.

Yusuke looked at the piece of paper and smiled. It had the address of where they would all be living. Of course, Yusuke knew where this house was and it was a pretty damn good house. It had seven bedrooms, a bathroom for each room and one extra half-bathroom on each floor. It was a two story house with a huge kitchen that was attached to a equally huge dining room. It also had a training room, game room, living room, and a library filled with tons of books on the Spirit, Demon, and Human worlds. And yes, all of this information is on that little piece of paper.

"So… how's the house?" Kuwabaka asked Yusuke who had yet to say what the house looked like.

"Well… For a house we could have done worse."

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Mansion in the Forest"

O-O

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the house. It was huge! Yusuke was the only one who didn't know what to expect, yet, even he was surprised.

The house- more like mansion- was located in a forest to avoid contact with other people; just incase.

**Review! Or I won't update.**

* * *

**PS.**

From Kahuri-Chan

_Wow. your into angst lol. BUt good job once again and thanx for the fast update. It takes most authors at the VERY least a week to update. But keep up the good work and if it's not going to be Yoai make Jin get the girl lol he needs one plus he's my favourite character besides Fox and Fire._

* * *

I have nothing to do so I write. I love writing! Ah, angst… I hate having it in life but boy does it help out in writing… I'll only be able to update once today though. I'm going on a five hour road trip to pick up my brother for Thanks Giving. I'll take it that you are voting for Jin? If more people start reading it and guessing than I'll make a chapter just for a poll… Like a 'special' chapter. He's one of my favorite characters too….

Well thanks for reviewing! You are so nice to that! And with a positive review also… So very very nice. I feel so loved T-T.


	6. Replies to Reviews

I don't own YYH.

* * *

This isn't an update; I'm stealing time when no one is home to stop me… So I'm just going to reply to everyone's reviews! (In other words; I don't have another chapter written out yet.)

* * *

**Kahuri-Chan**

_lol I once again can't think of a bad thing to say. This Chapter was hallarious is all I can say I liked how you did Kuwabara lol I can so see him acting like this he's hit on practically every girl in the siries lol. Well keep up the good work and have a nice Thanksgiving. Saraba _

**Me**

Aw… Thank you! I know, poor girls… Kuwabara just has to accept that he's going to die single… Once again, thank you! You have a good Thanksgiving too!

* * *

**MewMew**

_No offense but Misuto is a little...how you say it, too naive and how hard was it when she was dropped on the ground as a infant?_

**Me**

Fairly hard. She inherits it from her mother's side.

* * *

**MewMew**

_So is she with JIn, because it's usually the first one who meets her. And your fic is blowing in the right direction..._

**Me**

-shrugs- Yet another vote for Jin. Just because I first had her meet Jin doesn't really mean anything. It was just… convenient, I guess. …. Was that supposed to be a pun or was that just by accident?

* * *

**MewMew**

_Yep. Now to think about it. There are Billions of ppl who would be in a fight for Hiei. LOL XD. Well your fic isn't bad. Even though some writers should admit there story/fic isn't all that._

**Me**

-yawn- Boy I'm sleepy… Yeah I guess your right. Thanks. I'm too out of it right now to have any idea what you meant by that last sentence… I just know when I wake up I'll be all like, "Oh….. That's what that meant… Huh.".

* * *

**MewMew**

_Your fic, is so-so._

**Me**

Why, thank you very much. (Not sarcasm)

* * *

**PinkWitch1  
**

_yes the gal and jin me and hiei and kurama can have some other oc k luv ya_

**Me**

Yet another vote for Jin. So very interesting… Like I said before, I think I did at least, I'll think about adding another OC. But it all depends on who gets Misuto in the end. So… yeah… Dang I'm tired.-yawn-

* * *

**PinkWitch1**

_gr damn right cat fight i want hiei the fcking girl can have jin or kurama k and yes i luv your fic so plz put me in it k im your #1 fan . sparkle sparkle and yes fire good and this is half flame k_

_luv ya_

_Ja Ne_

**Me**

Please refrain from using the f-word. This fiction is rated T after all. Once again again, thank you so much for your kind reviews (That goes to everyone). -points up to last reply- If I decide not to make it Hiei x OC (That is not a hint for those that are still guessing) I'll add you in it.

* * *

You all seem to be voting towards Jin. Seriously, how interesting. I'll consider adding you, Demon. If you find that you appeared in the fiction all of a sudden that's a dead giveaway that I decided on either Kurama or Jin. But I won't be adding any other OC's. Hey, um, should I have like a little part where Yoko comes into the mix? Tell me what you all think. Okay then… Until later tonight!

-Sierra Tsuki-


	7. Mansion in the Forest

I don't own YYH.

* * *

**Recap:**

You just met the gang and now you have body guards!

Bob (The alien in my head from planet Zorg, despite the name Bob's a she.): Hott body guards!

Me: Not Kuwabara though! (C'mon, ewe.)

Bob: I know.

* * *

You were all in Kurama's car. Shockingly enough, there was enough room for you all. (Probably because Yusuke took his motorcycle.)

Kurama drove, Kuwabara sat in the front seat pouting because you made him sit as far away from you as you could get him, Hiei sat behind Kurama, Jin sat behind Kuwabara, and you sat in between them. Yusuke was leading the way by his motorcycle.

Besides the occasional complain from Kuwabaka the ride was pretty quiet. Finally Kurama parked the car on a dirt road and announced that they were there. Everyone got out of the car, excited about seeing their new house.

O-O

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the house. It was huge! Yusuke was the only one who didn't know what to expect, yet, even he was surprised.

The house- more like mansion- was located in a forest to avoid contact with other people; just incase.

(For a description of the house just reread the bottom half of chapter 5.)

Yusuke, the one with the house keys, opened the front door as everyone else flooded in. The place was already furnished, assuming everyone's bedrooms were already picked out for them. Yep… On every bedroom was a sign with someone's name on it, to mark it was their bedroom.

You walked into your room. The wallpaper started off light blue towards the ceiling and darkened as it went down to the floor. The carpet was soft under your feet and the same color as the darkest color of the wall. You had a hanging bed double twin bed. It had a cute cerulean blue quilt. The dresser was below your bed along with a desk (Complete with a spinning chair!). Your room also had its own couch and a huge walk-in closet. Your bathroom was huge. It had a relaxing bathtub, a separate shower, and a make-up desk.

'Whoa…' you thought as you toured your room. The part you (Okay… the part I like best) liked best was the fact that you could turn the lights on and off by clapping your hands. I mean… Okay sure it had a light switch, but who cares?

(Me: Clap on –claps hands- Clap off –claps hands again-)

You opened the dresser to find that it had a ton of girls' clothes in your size. A note was there also: "I figured you looked about my size so I got you some clothes!" "Signed Boton."

Well at least it saved you the trouble of going shopping. You glanced at the clock, on the dresser, and decided that it was pretty late. (About 10pm.) You pulled out a pair of pajamas from your dresser. (It had a black T top that said 'Wild Thing' in pink lettering and leopard print pants.) You took a shower/bath and changed. Surprisingly enough they fit perfectly!

You crawled on top of your bed, (There was a ladder there btw.), and cried yourself to sleep.

**-Dream-**

You were outside your village gates watching your village perish in flames. You could hear the horror in the screams of your people as the begged for their lives. Wait… Beg for their lives? You could hear laughter also…. Maniacal laughter? Who in the right mind would want to laugh during this?

The gates flew open as a young man stepped out carrying a long sword. He had short silvery pale-blonde hair just like you. You didn't exactly recognize but he somehow seemed familiar. He stared at you for awhile without moving.

He said something inaudible. His mouth moved but no sound came out. (Wouldn't it be great if certain people just talked like that?) He walked towards you. You tried to step back but your feet wouldn't move. He stopped directly in front of you and caressed your cheek in his hand. He tried to say something but all he could do was lip sink. He went in to kiss you but as his lips touched yours you woke up sweating cold droplets.

**-Dream End-**

"Are you okay, Misuto?"

You looked over to the side of your bed and saw Kurama's head sticking over it.

You nodded and said, "Just a nightmare…"

Kurama nodded and said that you were screaming and being fitful in your sleep. The others were either to lazy or too embarrassed to enter your room to see if you were okay.

"No… I'm really okay." You told Kurama again.

You and Kurama said your good nights as he left your bedroom and closed the door. You tried to get back to sleep again but failed miserably. You were spooked pretty bad because of that dream (more like nightmare….).

It was about 8:30am, so you got up. You took a shower/bath, got dressed in whatever you want to get dressed in, brushed out your hair (I almost said house….), and all that. You went downstairs for breakfast when….

(Somewhat brain dead.)

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"New Member of One Twisted Family"

It had a long fox-like tail, but it had mouse ears. Its fur was silver with blue stripes that circled its ears and tail and a sky blue stomach. A patch of fur was directly under its chin. It had two dark blue tiger stripes on both of its cheeks (Kinda like Tony the Tiger). It was, in plain, cute.

It stepped towards you making 'Vip' sounds.

"It's soooo cute!" you squeaked your eyes sparkling. "Let's name it Kero!"

* * *

PS.

**PinkWitch1**

_O.O yes this rocks yha baby . me happy...but if this does happen i have black hair and tips that look as if they were diped in blood and i have ruby eyes and i have a shadow dragon that stays in me and he comes out all the time his name is shadow (wow shocker) O. my wepons are..bowsarrows,wips,katanas,and my prize wepon is a humongus ninja star im a ninja hell ya O. well thats all besides my hight im 1inch smaller then hiei and im 16 years old k byebye now_

_

* * *

_

That's pretty damn small! Like I said, I'm considering. But even if I decide on it she won't appear for a while. Just keep that in mind.

* * *

PSS.

If I get a chance I'll draw a picture of this new, 'Kero' and give you all a link to see it.


	8. New Member of One Twisted Family

I do not own YYH. But I do own GTDJ (ask about it!).

* * *

**Recap:**

You all got settled into your new home.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Kurama, and Hiei had to go on a mission so it was just you and Jin left at home. Jin was… doing something? You weren't quite sure where he was or what he was doing. All you knew was that you wanted to leave the house so badly. You were looking out the window and the leaves were at their peak of color. If you waited even one day longer the leaves will have fallen. But…

**-Memory-**

You were watching the spirit detectives leave for a mission. Before he left Yusuke turned around and told you, "Don't you dare go off and leave the house." You nodded and agreed but gave your self a devious grin that said, "Yeah right…" but Yusuke noticed. "I mean it. Jin will still be here and don't think he'll go easy on you because he likes you." And with that Yusuke left you with another, O-o WTF look on your face.

**-Memory End-**

You were already outside watching the leaves. 'Like hell I'm listening to him.' You thought to yourself. It was a little chilly that day though, so you decided to wrap your tail around your waist to try and keep it warm. That's when your ears picked up the faint sound of foot steps. When you turned around you could barely believe what you were seeing.

The boy from your dreams was about a near two meters away from you. He had a serious look on his face. Something about him looked different than your dream. But what? His silvery pale-blonde hair was the same, his tail and ears… What? Maybe it was because his outfit was different? (Man I hope he changes his clothes.) Or because he didn't have his sword. No. It was his face. The seriousness of it was… Different. In your dream he was smirking and laughing. Here it looked as if he could kill the next man to ask you out. (He probably would too…).

You had a scared expression on your face. (I mean… C'mon! Why not? The guy that killed your friends and family is expecting you to marry him… And he's freaking' right there.) You took a step back and wished as hard as you could that he would disappear. You closed your eyes as tears slid down your flushed cheeks and wished and wished.

When you opened your eyes again you were relieved to find that he was not there. In his place was a cute little… Er… What was it?

It had a long fox-like tail, but it had mouse ears. Its fur was silver with blue stripes that circled its ears and tail and a sky blue stomach. A patch of fur was directly under its chin. It had two dark blue tiger stripes on both of its cheeks (Kinda like Tony the Tiger). It was, in plain, cute.

It stepped towards you making 'Vip' sounds.

"It's so adorable!" you squeaked your eyes sparkling. "Let's name it Kero!"

You weren't quite sure what you mean by, 'Let's'

(For those that don't know… If any. Let's is really 'Let us'. Yeah… I hope you all knew that before hand.)

But something about this, 'Kero' just made your eyes light up and your worries evaporate. It jumped into your arms and you hugged it close smiling. It was so warm.

This is the part where Jin comes flying in, fairly angry at you, "Yer not supposed to leave without a chaperone ya know!"

You completely ignored his comment and happily asked, "Isn't he so cute!"

Jin stared at you dumbfounded.

"What is that…?" He asked.

"He's Kero." You announced.

"And what is a Kero?" He asked again glaring at your little bundle of joy.

"A cute little fur ball." You replied.

Jin sighed. "Yer not hurt are ya?"

"Nope." You had completely forgotten about your incidence with that one guy. Something about Kero made you forget these type of things.

"Well let's get ya home then."

And with that you, Jin, and Kero walked home together. You and Jin made small talk all the way home. You kept commenting on how beautiful the leaves were. And you weren't quite sure but you thought you heard Jin say something about them not being the only beautiful thing. You decided to shrug it off. (Again…) Kero made a slight hissing noise when you thought you heard Jin say that; almost as if Kero was jealous or something. You shrugged it off. (Again again…) When you finally got home Boton did a glomp on you. (For those that don't know, Glomp: Tackle x Hug.)

"Hiya!" she happily greeted. "Everyone is already back and we're going to play some games!" She had this odd - smile.

"Games?" you asked, "Like what kinda games?"

"Well…. Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle!" she was as perky as ever. She took a quick glance at Kero and almost exploded from happiness, "OMG! IT IS SO C-U-T-E! CUTE!" She kept asking all these questions on where you got it and what's name was and you answered every question; leaving out the part where you were almost kidnapped. She took yours and Jin's hands and pulled you both inside with Kero at your heel. When you got into the living room you took a seat on the couch with Kero on your lap and with Jin doing his Indian style sitting position while floating.

"Lookie who's back." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Where'd ya get the mouse?" Kuwabaka asked with that ugly stupid look on his face. (If you haven't noticed yet I'm not too fond of Kuwabak- Kuwabara….)

"His name is Kero." You corrected, "And I found him in the forest."

"Is that smart?" Hiei piped up. You didn't know he was there sitting by the window… He was so freaky quiet. "With someone after you, you just can't go picking up random animals because you think they're, 'cute'." He winced at that last word. As if it was poison to say.

"Hiei's right. It may be dangerous." Kurama agreed.

You felt that you were one against twenty. "It's okay… Give him a week. He'll prove that he means no harm!" you stood up for Kero. Almost as if….

"Well, I agree with Misuto! Now; TRUTH OR DARE!" Boton butted in with lightning in the background.

"Hn." Replied Hiei.

"Whatever." Yusuke said.

"Okay." Was Kurama's answer.

"Yeah! Give me a kiss, Misuto!" Kuwabaka accidentally announced aloud. (He meant to try and think but failed miserably and instead said everything out loud.) That earned him quite a few odd looks, and death glares from Hiei, Kurama, and Jin. Yusuke was just laughing his gut out...

* * *

I'm freakin' tired. Sorry. If I get bored later and decide I can't sleep I'll write more. So… Yeah… -yawn-. Enjoy this chapter! It's going to be Thanksgiving tomarrow so I might not be able to update then. But if that's the case you may get some extra chapters Friday. Well then… G'night!

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Truth or Dare, Boton Style"

"Truth or Dare, Misuto?" Boton was still a little angry from her last turn but it was refreshing seeing as she's always just so perky scary…

You thought a moment. You thought about saying truth… but for some reason or another you said, "Dare." Boton's eyes lit up, but darkened quite quickly.

"Okay… Well I dare you to-"

(Me: Ha! Thought I'd give that away now? Heck no! That spoils too much.)

* * *

Rate or I will not update! (Okay maybe I will since you have all proven you enjoy this fan fiction… But I'm used to saying this anywho.)

I wonder what Misuto's dare is going to end up being… You'll just have to wait and find out! (Seeing as I already know…)


	9. Truth or Dare, Boton Style

**Me**: Today's Thanksgiving! F-o-o-d…. Yay. I'm not quite sure what you all will be doing today but I know that I will defiantly be eating. Eating, food!

**Bob:** And she does not own YYH.

**Me:** Man I am so hungry!

* * *

If you must know, I personally do not like this chapter. So I don't care if you flame me being disapointed about it. Sorry...

* * *

**Recap:**

You had an encounter with this guy from your dreams (Mind you, not OF your dreams) and found a cute little… Err… 'Kero'.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in a sort of oval. Jin was floating and sitting in his usual position, you were to his left sitting on a three person couch with Kero on your lap, there was an empty seat to your left then Kurama on the couch, to his left was Boton (she was standing), Yusuke was sitting to her left in an arm chair, Kuwabaka was sitting on the floor, lastly Hiei was sitting on the window sill.  Just FYI.

You were all about to play Truth or Dare.

(Me: Once when I was playing with the Youth Group in my church I was dared to go downstairs where all the people were and to sing 'Happy Birthday'. I got everyone else to go downstairs and sing it with me. Everyone ignored us. I'm glad they did…)

Yusuke decided to go first, "Truth or Dare, Boton?"

Boton didn't seem to want to think about it, "Dare." Boton took a sip out of her tea that appeared out of no where.

"Okay then…" It was obvious that Yusuke was thinking of all the things he could make Boton do. (Don't even go there gutter-minds.) "I dare you to… hand cuff your self to Kuwabaka over there for 24 hours."

Boton spit out the tea she was about to swallow, "WHAT?"

"You heard the man!" uttered Kuwabaka.

(Me: Hey, if any of you have any problems with me calling Kuwabara- Kuwabaka. Just let me know.)

Kuwabaka took a pair of handcuffs from his hair, (Hey, what else can it be good for?), and placed it on both Boton and Kuwabara.

Boton stared at the handcuffs and the perkiness washed from her face.

"Truth or Dare, Misuto?" Boton was still a little angry from her last turn but it was refreshing seeing as she's always just so perky scary…

You thought a moment. You thought about saying truth… but for some reason or another you said, "Dare." Boton's eyes lit up, but darkened quite quickly.

"Okay… Well I dare you to… to… kiss Kurama."

You glanced at Kurama and shrugged. Kurama was blushing a little as you gave him a quick peck. Kero growled softly to himself, and Jin and Hiei looked away in disgust.

"Okay then…" You looked around for a 'next victim'. "Kuwabara; Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay…" you started, "I dare you to do the can-can outside somewhere where there are a lot of people."

Everybody broke out laughing, except Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwabara went outside and walked for a while until he saw a bunch of girls. Everyone was following him.

"Go on!" urged Yusuke.

Reluctantly Kuwabara fulfilled his dare. He did the can-can and the girls were giving him all these 'WTF!' looks. One even took a picture of him with her picture phone. When Kuwabara was done everyone was walking back to the house. You were still playing the game on the way there.

"Truth or Dare, Yusuke?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank phone call Wal-Mart when we get home."

"Okay." replied Yusuke. "Truth or Dare, Hiei."

"Hn."

"All right… I dare you to keep the lights in your room turned on until it goes out. And that doesn't mean breaking it…"

Even though Hiei didn't want to he continued the game, "Truth or Dare, Fox?"

"Truth."

Yusuke took over, "Out of all the girls you've met which one do you like better?"

Kurama seemed to think for a little bit then said something inaudible."

"What?" asked Yusuke, "I can't hear you Kurama, talk louder!"

"Misuto…" answered Kurama.

You blushed and turn away.

"I'll have to get dinner ready when we get home." Kurama tried to change the subject.

When you finally got home the game ended. Kurama went off to cook. Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara were playing video games, Hiei was watching out the window again, and you and Boton were setting the table.

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

Dang… I'm brain dead! I will read any ideas you have. Demon, I know I know you don't have to remind me that you want in the fan fiction!

-Sierra-

PS.

**Kahuri-Chan**

_Nice house err mantion now why couldn't we all live in a place like that lol. Ahh It should have been windy checking up on her after her bad dream; but can we say Hentai fox lol who knows what was going through his mind while our little heroine was sleeping we're gonna need to call Jin in to protect her virtue lol J/K. But keep it up I can't wait for more. Saraba._

I know! I wanna live in a mansion T-T. Oh well. It would have been too predictable if it was Jin, though. Dirty minded fox… Body guard Jin! Has a real odd ring to it…

* * *

**Insaneillogicalicedemon**

_HIEI! all the way .-_

One vote for Hiei! Nice name by the way. Very long….

* * *

**Kikyouhater118**

_LOVE IT! YOU ARE SO SLAMING IN MY FAVS.UPDATE SOON PLEASE!_

_P.S. Well I'm dieing to know which one she'll end up with! Write soon please! _

Thanks a lot. Yeah… I'm still deciding myself on who she will end up with. But in the meantime, care to take a guess? Most people are leaning towards Jin… Except, Insaneillogicalicedemon, (Mind if I call you something… shorter? Your name is so very… long and hard to type.) who's voting for Hiei. I think… (I don't like Kikyo very much either.)

* * *

Thank you for the support everyone! If you didn't review I wouldn't even bother writing the rest… Yesh, so very many positive reviews. So very heart warming. Well then. I hope that you all had a good Thanksgiving!

-Sierra Tsuki-


	10. Slumber Party with the Gals

**Me:** It's 10pm on Thanksgiving Day… I just ate a huge bowl of popcorn by myself… I could just explode right now.

**Bob:** Sierra here does not own YYH.

**Me:** Yeah… that too… This idea just… Came to me. Read and Review! Or else...

* * *

Whoa… Almost forgot to add the recap… Dang talking stomach!

**Recap:**

You all played truth or dare and something…**-yawns-** I forget and I'm too lazy to go back and check, sorry.

* * *

You had just finished dinner and you were about to head out to bed when Boton grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back.

"Ya know Boton…" You got your footing back after stumbling down a couple of stairs, "…That isn't the best thing to do to a person that's walking up stairs." You glared back down at her.

"Sorry, but Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuka will be coming over for an all girl's slumber party!"

You gave her a weird confused look that wasn't quite O-o but pretty close. "Who?" you asked.

"Keiko is Yusuke's boyfriend," (Whoa Whoa! I just said that Keiko was Yusuke's boyfriend? If that isn't the signal to go to sleep now and write everything else in the morning I don't know what is. G'night.)

* * *

(Everything written after that line up there was written after my nice long sleep.)

"Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend, Yukina is… um… well I'll tell you later, and Shizuka is Kuwabara's sister."

"Boy do I feel sorry for her…" you sarcastically renounced.

"Yes well… We're going to shoo the boys away. Maybe make them go out for a while."

You nodded.

"I'll go change into my pajamas then…"

The door bell rang and Boton went to go answer it while you changed.

The boys were already gone by the time you got downstairs. In their place were three girls, one with long brownish hair smoking a cigarette, another with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a third with green sea foam hair with crimson eyes. Each of them were in their pajamas too.

Boton pointed each one out to you, "The one with the cigarette is Shizuka- and for Pete's sake put it out! The one with the dark brown hair is Keiko and the green haired chick is Yukina."

You nodded and introduced yourself to them.

"I'll go make us some brownies." Yukina offered and scurried away to the kitchen.

You took the chance to ask Boton about Yukina. "Why does she have the same eyes as Hiei?"

"They're half siblings!" Boton answered, "But don't tell Yukina. She doesn't know yet."

"Yeah… Okay. But why not tell her? She should know."

"Hiei threatens to kill anyone that tells her. Kuwabara doesn't know either."

'Oh great now I'm part of this huge conspiracy. Great…' you thought to yourself.

Shizuka kept staring at your hair, "Hey do ya mind if I braid your hair?"

"No… Go ahead."

She walked behind you and took out a brush and started brushing out your hair.

Yukina came out a few minutes later with a plate full of brownies. Everyone took one and started eating.

"These are really good." You complimented.

"Thank you." Yukina acknowledged.

"Yeah these are good…." Shizuka replied.

After about twenty minutes of finishing off brownies, small talk, and preparing your ankle-length hair (Yeah… It's really that long.) in a French braid Boton decided that you all played a game.

"Truth or Dare!"

"What…?" you retorted, "You and I just played that about two hours ago! Which reminds me, what happened to you being hand cuffed to Kuwabaka?"

Boton laughed nervously and tried to ignore your last comment, "Yes… But they didn't!"

"I don't mind." Keiko said.

"Neither do I." Yukina announced.

"Done." Shizuka told you as she stopped hair spraying your hair.

"Thanks." You said as she took her old seat next to Keiko. "Guess I'm out numbered then. Who starts?"

"I will." Boton volunteered herself.

(What is it with me and Truth or Dare? I can't even figure out decent enough material for it…)

"Truth or Dare, Keiko?"

After thinking for a moment Keiko finally answered, "Dare."

"Fine… I dare you to put your bra on Yusuke's door knob!" Boton said pointing at Keiko with a look of triumph on her face.

"Okay fine." Keiko took a bra from out of the duffle bag she brought over and went upstairs to hang it on Yusuke's door.

She came back down and asked, "Truth or Dare, Shizuka?"

"Truth."

"Aw you're no fun, Shizuka!" Boton piped in, again.

Since Keiko (more like me) couldn't think of anything she asked, "How many times have you beaten Kuwabara?"

"More than his IQ." Shizuka answered. "Truth or Dare, Misuto?"

"Dare."

"Okay then… I dare you to kiss Jin, Kurama, and Hiei each on the cheek and tell them you missed them so much when they get home."

"Okay… But why just those three?"

"Yusuke's got Keiko and I don't want Kuwabara getting a bigger head than he's already got. Besides I can't wish that on anyone…."

"Truth or Dare, Boton?" you asked Boton.

"Truth. I'm afraid of dares and you." Boton replied with a cat face.

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

"Yes, it is." She said with a 'hmph'. "Truth or Dare, Yukina?"

"Truth."

"How far did you ever get with Kuwabara?"

Yukina stared at Boton like she was crazy- which she is- and softly replied, "A hug."

Boton seemed disappointed, but cheered up fast enough. That's when the boys came home. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed tired and walked straight off to bed. Hiei didn't come inside yet, he was taking his time. You took the chance and walked over to Jin and Kurama, kissed them both on the cheek and said, "I missed you so much!"

Jin and Kurama were blushing madly and not quite paying attention that you said something. They were to much in a daze staring into nothingness. When Hiei came home you kissed him on the cheek also and said, "I missed you too!"

He blushed too but didn't stick around long enough to show it. He gave a quick, "Hn." And walked off to his room. Soon Jin and Kurama snapped out of it, blushed again and walked back to their rooms. A couple of seconds later Yusuke came down, kissed Keiko, and went back up to his room.

Boton put some music on but fell asleep about twenty minutes later. Keiko followed suit. You turned off the music and were about to call it a day when Shizuka said something that took you off guard.

"What did you say?" You asked Shizuka, who you thought was asleep.

"I said, I think Kurama, Jin, and Hiei have crushes on you." She repeated. Shizuka turned on her side and fell asleep.

You thought about what she said before you also fell asleep, Kero curled up by your pillow.

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Christmas Time with the Crazies"

"I think the tree is too big, Yusuke." Boton commented.

"Gee you think?" You retorted sarcastically.

"Relax it'll fit!" assured Yusuke as he pushed your guy's beloved Christmas tree through the door and set it in the tree holder thing. (What's it called again?)

PS.

**AmayaSaria**

_I like it so far! _

Why, thank you very much. Care to take a guess onto who'll end up with Misuto?

**Kahuri-Chan**

_lol Your right "Body Gaurd Jin" does have an odd ring to it but I like it still lol . But all I can say another well done though I must say poor poor Boton stuck tied to Kuwabara for the next 24 hrs shudder now if it was any of the other boys however I think I would be in dire need of an unlimited amount of smelling salts from all of the swooning I'd be doing lol. Well keep up the good work and update soon. Saraba._

Yesh, odd but good ring. I would just kill myself if I was Boton in that situation. I'm not quite sure how she slipped out of it though… Must have secretly threatened Kuwabaka, but I don't really know. Though I must agree with you… After all I wouldn't mind being handcuffed to Jin for a day.


	11. Chirtmas Time with the Crazies

**Me: **99 tater tots on a plate! 99 tater tots! Take one off and scarf it down! 98 tater tots left on the plate!

**Bob: **I get the feeling she'll be singing that a lot.

**Me:** 98 tater tots on a plate! 98 tater tots! Take one off and scarf it down! 97 tater tots left on the plate!

**Bob:** She does not own YYH.

* * *

**WARNING! (Read only if you care!)**

It has come to my intentions that you are all secretly- and not so secretly- are guessing who Misuto will end up with. I'd be stupid if I didn't notice that you were telling me directly who you thought Misuto was with or who you wanted her with. I am not Kuwabaka. I noticed- duh- and replied to all of these things- duh. And I almost forgot why I'm writing this… Oh yeah… Okay. I have scattered mini hints all over the place. These hints will either tell you who she's going to end up with or who's going to be the main revolver in this chapter. Note that I will NOT tell you who she's with. If you guess right I will deny it. If you guess wrong I will deny that you are right. If I get about two more people guessing I will start a poll onto which I will update each time someone guesses. I will not tell you what my clues are. Figure them out and guess on your own free will. I still have no idea why I wrote this. You probably all knew it since I kept bugging each and every one of you to take a guess. I feel stupid now… And I still wonder if you guys want to see Yoko appear in here or not. Tell me. Tell me what you wanna see so I have something to work around. And yesh, for your information I do indeed love tater tots. Who doesn't?

* * *

Recap:

You played truth or dare- again- and ended up kissing Kurama, Jin, and Hiei on the cheeks.

* * *

You woke up early to see Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuka packing up.

"You're leaving already?" you asked yawning.

"Yeah… Hate to sleep and run but I gotta go." Shizuka answered.

"And since she's our ride home we kind of have to go with her." Yukina told you.

"Well… Okay then. See ya later I guess." You got up and escorted them out the door.

"Hey Misuto…?" Shizuka called your name.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Nice ears." And with that Shizuka and the others left.

You stared outside in amazement as you watched them leave in their car. It was snowing. Fall was over and it was a week before Christmas. (Boy time flies by.) You went up to your room and took a shower (To answer the question that I never got asked from anyone- You take off your hat when you shower.), and to get dressed. When you got downstairs you saw the guys about ready to go somewhere. (How? Why, they were bundling up o'course! Too cold out there for them not to.)

"Where ya going?" you asked them taking a sip of hot coco that Kurama had just handed you.

"We're going to grow us a tree then cut it down." Yusuke announced sounding proud of himself.

"Sounds nice." You knew he meant, 'KURAMA is going to grow us a tree using his youki ad then HIEI is going to cut it down.'

"You bet it is, baby!" Kuwabara boasted.

You gave him another 'WTF!' looks and Jin, Hiei, & Kurama gave him death glares. You didn't notice though, (Like I told MewMew, ya get it from your mother's side. nod nod)

Well they all left you and Boton alone. Boton- who was still sleeping- started talking in her sleep, "Oh Koenma…" You gave her a disgusted look and left when she started to drool.

A little freaked out about that you decided to go practice your powers. Today you were going to work on your transformation powers. Maybe even get a good laugh out of it by scaring the crap out of the boys. You went to your room and sat on the couch. You closed your eyes in a deep meditation and thought deeply on one particular person- Boton. She seemed the most practical and you knew exactly what she looked like. You opened your eyes and walked into the bathroom mirror. Success! You looked just like Boton! Now for the fun… You walked downstairs and tried to wake Boton up. When she opened her eyes she screamed bloody murder- so you decided to turn back into you.

"Hi." You cheerfully greeted her.

"Dear Koenma! (Inside joke.) Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry but I had to practice."

"Yeah Yeah…" she retorted as she got up and went to her bedroom to freshen up.

This is the part where Yusuke, Kurama, and Jin come home carrying the tree and Kuwabaka and Hiei just stroll in. Boton came out cleaned up and dressed in not-slept-in clothes. It only took one look at the tree until she said "I think the tree is too big, Yusuke." Boton commented.

"Gee you think?" Hiei retorted sarcastically.

"Relax it'll fit!" assured Yusuke as he pushed your guy's beloved Christmas tree through the door and set it in the tree holder thing. (What's it called again?)

"By tha way, who was tha one screamin' like 'ell?" Jin asked.

"Oh um… That was me." Boton admitted.

"Why were you screaming?" Yusuke asked as he latched the tree in and stepped back to admire 'his' work.

"Misuto scared the heck out of me." Boton pointed her finger at you accusingly.

"I had to practice!" you defended yourself.

"What were you practicing exactly?" Hiei asked you.

"Glad ya asked." You replied giving a kind of wink as you kind of balancing on your heels. (You know what I mean by that? I'll draw a picture of Misuto sometime standing like that if you don't know what I mean.)

You took that moment to turn into Boton again. "Ta-da!" you announced in the same voice as Boton.

"How'd you do that!"

"I'm psychic remember." You said as you changed back to normal.

"Wait… Does that mean that what you look like now isn't your real person." Yusuke skeptically asked.

"No this is what I look like." You assured them.

That's when Boton came out of the shadows carrying a ton of boxes filled with ornaments.

"Time to decorate the tree!" Boton cheered.

You were staring at her like -.- But unfortunately for you when you weren't looking they boys ran. You got an anime vein when you turned around to find no one there.

"Get back here you traitors!" you called after them.

Boton handed you a box and gave you a puppy dog look.

"O-o Be glad you can do the puppy dog look, Boton." You told her hanging up an ornament.

You were doing this all day with a few food breaks and whatnot. With only one box left Boton retired and told you that you could put the star up this year. You watched her leave and then hung everything else up. The only thing left was the star. You switched glances from the star to the top of the tree and got a huge anime sweat drop.

"How the heck am I supposed to get this up there?" you asked yourself.

"Ah can 'elp ya."

You felt two strong arms wrap around your stomach and fly you up to the top of the tree. You turned your head as far as you could get it to see Jin smiling at you. Checking to make sure that your hat was still on you carefully leaned forward and placed the star snuggly on the top of the tree.

When you landed you turned to face Jin and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Ova' there." He answered pointing towards the stairs.

You both started walking to the your rooms but stopped when Jin gave your sleeve a little tug. You looked at him and then diverted your gaze upwards to see what he was looking at. There, hanging on the ceiling was a-

* * *

Next Chappie:

I can't tell you anything this time or I'd be giving too much away. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If you guys ever find anything that I messed up on just ignore it. I'm quite sure you have all done that at least once already. I say this because if you tell me I won't get around to fixing it anyway. I'm way too lazy to even think about fixing things. Too much work.

PS.

**AmayaSaria**

_Hm...I think it's too early for me to decide who Misuto will end up with! I really don't care who, 'cause I love 'em all! I like the truth or dares, they make the story interesting-er and funnier. I love it so far, I'll be waiting for the next chapter! _

Thanks! Well… Here's the next chapter.

**Kahuri-Chan**

_Now who would'nt want to be hand cuffed to Jin for a day or longer lol. Jin's a total dish swoon talk about eye candy much. Another Job well done, But I must say I'm extreamly envious of Misuto now lol getting to kiss Jin, Kurama, and Hiei lucky girl . Oh just for a side note if you ever want to e-mail me go ahead , it's what I leave my e-mail address for who knows maybe I could help a little bit . Well again nice work and update soon. Saraba ._

I'll be sure to e-mail you!

**Kya Jaganshi**

_Hehe... Umm... I like the name 'Bodyguard Jin' but... I'm for Hiei 100! Love the story soo far... and if you need ideas for another Truth or Dare game, then I'll help!_

You're for Hiei too, eh? (I mean nothing by that.) I'll keep that mind. Thanks. I'll be sure to call if I need it!


	12. Mistletoe and Dreams

**Me:** (Tater tots)…. This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friend! Some people just started singing it not knowing what it was! And we keep singing it just because this is the song that never ends-!

**Bob:** My god! Sierra, you've been singing that for two hours straight now!

**Me:** -on and on my friend! Some people just started-!

**Bob:** -covers ears- She does not own YYH or that song.

* * *

This is mainly to PinkWitch1 here. I know you want me to add you into the story. Yes. I get it. For the third…? Third or fourth I think…. Okay third time, I get it. I may or may not add you. And if I do add you it won't be until the sequel (if I feel like it) or until I have chosen- and written- who Misuto ends up with. If it's with Hiei- no Demon, if not with Hiei- then yeah sure whatever your in. Okay? Okay. Good. Please stop reminding me. I know. So…. Yeah. But until you're added, if you're added, it's gonna still be a Hiei, Kurama, Jin x Misuto type a thing.

* * *

**Recap:**

Jin had helped you set up the star and you were walking back to your room until-

* * *

There hanging on the ceiling was a spider.

(Me: Thought I was going to say a mistletoe, huh? That comes later- urk!- I mean…. Eh-heh heh…. Yeah… READ!)

You let out a squeaky 'eep' sound and jumped away from it. (Me: Did I mention that you didn't like spiders very much?) Jin laughed a little and walked a little closer to you. You gave him a questioning look and then realized you walked directly under a mistletoe (Me: There it is!) As Jin leaned in for the kiss the first thing that entered your mind was, "Someday Boton I am going to kill you." With that you kissed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hn."

Hiei had been using his Jagan eye to spy on you this whole time. (Me: What a pervert!) He seemed jealous that you were kissing Jin and not him. (Me: Isn't that just sweet. He be jealous over you!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were a little taken back by the kiss and couldn't help but feel that you were being watched by someone somewhere. As usual you just shrugged off the uneasy feeling. (Me: You shouldn't do that. It's starting to get unhealthy for your wellbeing.)

You said good night to Jin as if the kiss were nothing or never happened and walked off to bed. You did your usual routine of shower, pj's, bed. Something seemed wrong though. Missing. But what? You searched the room incase of any clue to what was going on. Kero! Kero had been missing almost all day and you pick now- night- to notice. (Me: Shame on you!)

"Kero?" you called out a little shocked that your furry friend (Me: Just gotta love saying that, 'furry friend'.) was missing. You looked around the room frantically until suddenly- you blacked out. All you remember is a sharp pain to the back of your neck and someone picking you up bridal style. (Me: How do you remember this? Psychic subconscious.)

**-Dream-**

It was the same as your last nightmare. Your village burning in front of you, the sounds of devilish laughter ringing in your ears. But that was the only sound. The laughter. The crackling of the fire, which would normally be very loud, was silent. The wind, which you could feel, inaudible.

You stood frozen, unable to move, as the same shadowy figure from before stepped towards you. You tried to scream but still no sound. Besides, who would come to help you anyway? You quivered in fear as he stopped directly in front of you same as before. He, once again, caressed your cheek in his hand. The only difference was that this time he kissed you. You couldn't wake up from the nightmare. You tried and tired.

(Me: You know how sometimes you can gain self conscious while your still asleep? Sometimes I wake myself up during those moments, just open my eyes…)

The laughter had stopped now and all sound had disappeared. The silence was eerie but didn't last long. You weren't sure but you could make out the sounds of someone faintly shouting your name. You strained your ears and thought you heard Kurama's voice. You tried again but still could not wake up.

Your 'kidnapper' broke away from his kiss only to look longingly into your eyes as if to try and talk to you. You tried to look away but you couldn't. You were bound there as if something was holding you down.

It took a lot of will power but you finally broke free of your bounds as the dream around you fell apart leaving you in a space of black nothingness. Taking the chance you opened your eyes, tears streaming down them and hugged the closest person to you.

**-Dream End-**

Well this time the closest person to you was Hiei. He had a look of shock on his face and his eyes were all, O-O. Kurama, who was the only other person there, patted you brotherly like on the back and asked what had happened. You let go of yours and Hiei's embrace, not exactly noticing that it was Hiei you were hugging, and explained your dream.

Kurama had a look of concern on his face, and Hiei a look of deep thought. Almost as if he knew the person… You didn't have any clue where you were. You could've been on Mars and not noticed. (Me: I don't think I would be able to tell the difference though…) The silence reminded you too much of your dream and freaked you out. You started to shiver and curled up in a ball. Hiei noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei retorted not exactly looking at you.

"The silence…" you spoke up, "Quiet…. Too quiet…"

You started to cry. Tears streaming down your face. Hiei didn't know what to do. He gave a scowl and sat next to you on your right. He patted you on the back just like Kurama did. Giving a slight sob you leaned your head on his shoulder. It was more of a sub conscious move, noting your current naïveté. Hiei couldn't help but blush and he gave you a slight, o-o, look. (Me: You know I've seen pictures with him looking like that… If I ever find one again I'll give you a link. To my Photobucket account I mean…)

Hiei gave a sort of, "Hn.", reply and Kurama gave a chuckle. You soon fell asleep with your head on Hiei's shoulder. Once again Hiei did not know what to do. So Kurama picked you up bridal style like and laid you down gently on your bed. (Me: Guess it turns out you were still in your room after all, eh?)

"She truly is beautiful when she's sleeping, isn't she Hiei?" Kurama asked smiling gently down at you as he climbed down the ladder that went up to your bed.

"Hn." Was Hiei's reply, "We should tell Koenma about her dream. We may have just found who destroyed her village."

"Yes. I guess you're right." Kurama noted as he left the room.

Hiei stood there, watching as Kurama left. When he was sure that Kurama was back in his room- probably reading a book or something- he turned to face you. You were still sleeping soundly and softly. You weren't a light sleeper, but neither a hard one. And thank Dog you weren't a snorer. (Me: I don't like to say, 'Thank God' so I use, 'Thank Dog' instead. Don't mind it.) He leaned over your face and kissed you gently on the lips before heading off to bed.

What he failed to realize- you opened your eyes- is that you were awake the whole time.

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"More Christmas Cheer"

"YAY!" Boton cheered scaring the living crap out of you.

"Christmas time! Christmas Cheer!"

Chu sang merrily,

"Shut the 'ell up and drink a bottle'o'beer!"

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked looking at Chu, "And how much have you been drinking?"

"Not nearly a'nuff, mate." Chu answered drinking yet another bottle of beer.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in three days. Wow… Saying it like that makes it look sarcastic. But it isn't. I really am sorry. This story was going to be up about two or so days ago. Even though I just now finished it. Ah well. I can't go back in time and update it then… Or can I? . . Nope. Too bad that be fun. Going back in time….

"This is the song that never ends-! It just goes on and on my friend! – Some people just started singing it, not knowing what it was-! And we're singing it today just because it is that song that never ends! Ect."

PS.

**Anna Minamino**

_Your story is so funny, i liked a lot and dont stop saying Kuwabaka (well what can I say? he is a moron) I hope that you´ll keep going with this cool fic.  
Later and take care_

Thanks. Gotcha. I agree with you on that one… You take care too, now.

**AmayaSaria**

_oh...what's Jin lookin' at? I'll be waitin' for the next chapter! Awesome story so far!_

Who knows. It could have been the spider or the mistletoe… Thanks!

**Pinkwitch1**

_i said it once and ill say it once more meXhiei kuramaXocXjin got it k so update k_

You said it more than once….

**Farrari**

_Yay! your story is so good! I can't wait for the next chapter to come out! Kero sounds so cute!_

Thanks! Uh-huh… Yeah… Cute.

**Theducksrcoming**

_I'm for hiei or Jin!  
theducksrcoming_

I'll put your vote down for both then. Take care and thanks for reading!


	13. More Christmas 'Cheer'

**Me: **This so sucks! I got this phone call from someone saying they'll kill me if I sing the song that never ends again. Do you know who it might've been, Bob?

**Bob:** Of course not! How rude… -trying to put on a 'I'm innocent of course' look-

**Me:** Well okay…. But I believe you!

**Misuto:** Sierra does not own YYH.

**Me:** But I do own this fan (My abbreviation for 'fan fiction') and if anyone, and I do mean ANYONE, puts it on their site without my permission I will hunt them down and- Wait. Misuto! Where the hell did you come from?

**Misuto:** Over there. –pointing in some random direction-

**Me:** Dang, girl! Don't scare me like that… -sighs in relief-

**Misuto:** Yeah well… The boys are starting to get a little… strange. I ended up kissing all three of them on the lips! I can't believe you made me do that!

**Me:** You didn't like it? O-o

**Misuto:** Uh… o-o That's besides the point!

**Bob:** ….

**Me:** ….

**Random frog (Also known as 'Froggie'):** I like fudge.

**Me:** Me too.

**Bob:** I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Me:** Takes one to know one! T-T

**Bob:** Who said I knew one?

**Froggie:** I did.

**Bob:** Oh. O-o

* * *

Recap:

You had another one of those dreams but found yourself next to Hiei and Kurama. And when everyone thought you were asleep Hiei kissed you on the lips, but you weren't asleep.

* * *

You tried to ignore Hiei and Jin that day. You were still a little embarrassed about kissing both on them on the same day- even if you didn't mean to kiss them in the first place. You felt confused… And you kept zoning out on everyone.

Well, anywho, today was Christmas Eve.

Yay for you.

You started to zone out again when Boton jumped out behind you.

"YAY!" Boton cheered scaring the living crap out of you.

"Christmas time! Christmas Cheer!"

Chu sang merrily,

"Shut the 'ell up and drink a bottle'o'beer!"

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked looking at Chu, "And how much have you been drinking?"

"Not nearly a'nuff, mate." Chu answered drinking yet another bottle of beer.

"Wait…" you piped up still a little freaked out, "Who're you?"

"He's Chu." Answered Yusuke, "He's here to celebrate along with Toya, Rinku, and Suzuki." He pointed to everyone as he listed out the name.

Chu was a tall man with an Australian accent and a blue Mohawk. Toya- who was friends with Jin- had blue hair also, only with seafoam colored bangs. He seemed to be as tall as Hiei, maybe a little taller. Rinku looked like a kid but acted older than his 'years'. And Suzuki had blonde hair and kept on about how he didn't quite get a proper bath before coming here. The girls from the sleep over were there too.

"Sorry… I'm just…" you started

"Zoning out again?" Yusuke finished for you.

"Uh… Yeah…"

You took a quick glance at Rinku and noticed he was staring at you.

"Are those real?" he asked you, pointing at your… um… breast.

Jin, Hiei, and Kurama- who just happened to be in the room at the time- were about ready to kill Rinku. Even though, they wanted to know just as much as he did.

"Um… What?" You had that type of anime shadow where your eyes would be.

For one reason or another Rinku started to get fear well up in his eyes and he left the room. You stared questioningly after him, wondering why he was so scared. You were the only one who did know that Hiei's Jagan eye allowed him to talk via minds.

"Um…" you started.

"Don't worry about it." Hiei interrupted you, leaving the room.

You stared after him thinking, 'Okay that was weird… O-o'.

You were brought back to the 'real' world when Kurama asked, "Want to help me make Christmas cookies, Misuto?"

"Ah…" you said blinking once realizing you were gone for a while there, "S-… Sure."

You followed Kurama to the kitchen. He took out all of the ingredients needed for making cookie dough and you helped him by stirring the mixture together- after you measured everything out and all of course. You had started a little small talk. You used your mind to mix the cook dough. (Me: Remember you can use telekinesis, since you're psychic. I gotta stress on that power more…) La-la-la…. De-de-do. OKAY! Onto the cookie cutting!

You decided to make different shapes for each person. It became extraordinarily difficult when you realized you had no idea what shapes to make everyone. So, in the end, you decided to make holiday cookies with everyone's initials on them. This was also hard because you only knew everyone's first name- but that worked too. You baked the cookies, let them cooled, and then started to frost them.

(Me: I have no idea where I'm going with this….)

It was then you chose to realize- when you finally finished the cookies- that Kero was still missing.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes?" he asked you back.

"You haven't seen Kero anywhere have you?" you were starting to get worried now.

Kurama took a while to answer but finally replied, "No, sorry."

"That's okay." You said sounding slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… Kero's been missing for so long…"

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean- someone's been eating from his food dish."

They both turned around to see Kuwabaka on all fours eating from Kero's food dish face first. Kurama got an anime sweat drop and you felt like crying so badly. What can I say? Kero was your first 'pet'. (Me: You'll see what I mean by 'pet' later.) You held back the tears and tried to hide your sadness with a fake smile. You handed Kurama his cookie. He took the cookie with his right hand and used his left hand to caress your cookie holding hand so he could kiss it. And he did. You blushed and bowed slightly as in saying, 'your welcome'. Kurama got an anime sweat drop at your naiveté but smiled warmly anyway.

He watched you when you trotted off to give everyone else there cookies. You gave one to everyone until you only had to give Hiei and Jin's theirs. You had no idea where they were though. Having the plate of cookies float after you, you went to hunt down everyone.

(Me: -listening to 'Listen to your Heart' on the radio-)

You saw Jin doing random summersaults in thin air. You walked calmly behind him and said, "Hi Jin! ". It freaked the crap out of him. He turned around, saw you, calmed down, and then smiled.

"Hiya, Mist-Chan!" Jin replied.

(Me: Nickname. In Japanese Misuto means Mist along with Kimi and Kasumi.)

You handed him his cookie and he blushed. He didn't realize you made everyone else one- quite an ego he has… You smiled and without saying a word, left.

All you had to do now was hunt down Hiei. You saw him training outside. You bundled up and snuck up behind Hiei and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to say, "What!" but when he opened his mouth you put his cookie in it. He seemed a little surprised and took it out of his mouth. He stared at it for a second. You smiled and waved as you walked back to the house. He took a bite out of the cookie and found it was edible.

(Me: I always have trouble finding the humor in food poisoning. So, no, for those that are thinking it no one is going to be sick. Except Kuwabaka… But that's mentally.)

Finally night came and you went off to bed.

You weren't tired enough for sleep though, so you decided to practice meditating. You went into your room and closed your door. You took two other steps and felt a hand go over your mouth and a voice in your head say, 'Hush! Do not make me hurt you.' You didn't even whimper. You recognized the voice even though you never heard it before. The eeriness of its tone, its serious yet longing tone.

It was the voice from your dreams.

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Kidnapper on the Loose"

"Where the 'ell is she!" bellowed Jin. The thought of you missing was too much for him to bear.

All three- Kurama, Jin, and Hiei- wanted to kill whoever took you. Make him feel sorry for putting you through such pain.

Worst of all tomorrow would be Christmas, the first Christmas without a family, and they weren't about to let _him_ torture you because of it.

PS.

I'll be updating soon. Although ideas have been coming to me slower than usual. So two

things, 1.) I'll try to update at least three times a week, and 2.) If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. That's all. Oh yeah, and I'm having trouble making 'romance moments' with Misuto and Kurama. Hiei and Jin are easy to come up with. Just Kurama…. Yeah… So. I wonder why no one even voted for Kurama. Interesting. Oh well. Also, just because 'he' finally made an official appearance it does not mean I'm even close to the end of the story. Just thought I'd say that and that it's probably gonna end up being my turning point. That's all. So… Yeah…. Okay then. Bye!

I'll review to your reviews later. I'm too lazy to right now.


	14. Kidnapped'

**Misuto:** Hi again, well this is my friendly remind, aka 'Recap'. Sierra didn't feel like writing one out so I'll just tell you. Some weird dude is trying to kidnap me.

-Froggie runs through being chased by Bob with a kitchen knife-

**Froggie:** Sierra does not own YHH!

* * *

"Mphh!"

His hand was closed to tightly around your mouth for you to speak- or scream for that matter. So you did the next best thing-

"YEOUCHHH! #$!" your kidnapper cried as you bit his hand.

You seized the chance and ran for the door. He blocked it barely in time and you screamed bloody hell.

"EEEYYYYYYYYYAAAA!"

/../../../../../../../../../Somewhere downstairs./../../../../../../../../

Yusuke was sitting on the couch teasing Kuwabara, Kurama was sitting in an armchair drinking coffee as he read some random book, Jin kept poking Toya in the side, Hiei was sitting by his usual place at the window, and Suzuki was… I have no clue. Taking a… shower? (Brain dead x.x)

"EEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Upon hearing a scream everyone looked up from what they were doing. Instantly they all ran for Misuto's room.

/../../../../../../../../../Back to You/../../../../../../../../

Your kidnapper had your hands held tightly together in one hand and the other was holding a sword to your neck. You still have yet to get a good look at his face, but you already knew who he was.

To your utmost surprise the door sprang open and the spirit detectives rushed in the room. Without hesitation Yusuke fired a reigun for your captor. He dodged easily and laughed at Yusuke's 'pitiful' attempts, as he would put it.

"It's useless, try that again and she loses a head."

You didn't dare move or make a sound, but the expression on your face showed everything. You would have cried if you didn't fear sounding out a whimper. Your eyes grew wide as you saw a portal collectively appear to your left. He pushed you inside it and soon jumped after you- leaving a note on the ground.

Yusuke picked up the note and read it aloud.

Note:

Don't dare come looking for us.

Although I already know you will….

We will be living a happy life together.

Interfere and I will kill you all.

Bye

"Where the 'ell is she!" bellowed Jin. The thought of you missing was too much for him to bear.

All three- Kurama, Jin, and Hiei- wanted to kill whoever took you. Make him feel sorry for putting you through such pain.

Worst of all tomorrow would be Christmas, the first Christmas without a family, and they weren't about to let _him_ torture you because of it.

/../../../../../../../../../In the Kidnappers 'Mansion'/../../../../../../../../

(Me: What is it with me and mansions…? Tsk.)

Well, anywho, during the portal trip you blacked out. Yay for you.

You woke up in a comfortably soft bed. Not what you were expecting. You expected some sort of dungeon or whatever…. You also found, shockingly enough, that you were not chained down. Yay. You got out of bed and noticed that you were still dressed in the same clothes as last night.

Why did all of this shock you? Apparently you were anticipant to see some sort of dungeon being chained up and wearing some sort of different clothing.

You looked around the room. The interior wasn't too shabby, it had a sort of medieval theme to it. You tried the door that you implicated lead to a hallway or whatever. Unlocked. You were starting to get suspicious of how things were working out. You opened the door to find- what else?- but a hallway. You followed it until you reached to what you assumed was the main hallway. You walked towards the main doors until you heard the voice again, "Where do you think you're going?"

You were about 5' away from the door and he was about 3' away from you. You turned around to face him eye to eye.

"What… What do you want!" you asked him half scoffing half scared.

"Why dear Misuto… I love you."

"How do you know me!" you bellowed.

This couldn't be happening! Another dream…? No. The dreams were as silent as mimes. Something was wrong. He had the same ears and tails that you had. That couldn't be, though! Your village was destroyed…

He took advantage of your stillness and walked up to you grabbing you by the wrist. That sure brought you back to reality. You looked at him deer eyed showing your pain and pleas to be released. He ignored them and was about to mark your neck when….

(Me: Hiya. Some people don't know this but supposedly when a male demon leaves a bite mark on a female's neck he's showing that she's taken and his mate. Yeah… Okay then.)

…another voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Let 'er go you pervert!"

There was a hint of an English accent in the voice which was no doubt a woman's. No sooner did the warning come did a shadowy figure jump from thing air behind you seizing a cane type of weapon. (Looks a lot like Sly Cooper's cane but not exactly.) She was wearing a blue wrap around miniskirt with black trimmings (Not that short though...), a blue tube top, blue/black half gloves, and dark blue boots that had a sort of black clothe wrapped around them. (Not in such a position that it would cause her to trip.) She had dark brown hair with golden highlights and slight real dark purple, almost black, streaks all up in a high pony tail. Her bangs had black tips to them. Her eyes we a deep blue, a little darker than Jin's and her ears looked like yours only black. (Don't worry I'll try and draw a picture of her to.)

Just as the Spirit detectives, everyone else, and a new arrival, Shisiwakamaru, your shadowy savior gave your kidnapper a GOOD whooping with her cane.

(Why, Shishi? Because I said so. He kinda comes important later… Kinda. No. He is not a love interest… for Misuto that is.)

Everyone stood wide eyed as the figure beat the crap out of the kidnapper. Both you and her hadn't noticed the arrival of everyone else.

"K… Kasumi…?" you were able to barely squeak.

She turned to you and smiled answer back, "The one and only, Mist-Chan."

Her eyes narrowed as she saw your spectators. You followed her gaze and gasped when you saw everyone gawking at you.

"Who're you?" Kasumi scoffed readying her cane.

"We're friends of Misuto." Yusuke told her.

"It's true." You assured her under your breath. She still heard you though.

"Who're you?" Kurama asked cautiously.

She pointed to you and gladly answered the question, "I'm Mist-Chan's friend, too. And the names Sierra for the record. Well it's really Kasumi Sierra Elizabeth Shadow, but I prefer Sierra. Consider me the exact opposite of Misuto and I'm a shadow demon, not moon."

She held out her hand and Yusuke shook it. Sierra seemed more cheerful now that she knew who everyone was.

Shishi-San looked entranced at the girl. He had to admit from what he just saw that she was indeed skilled with fighting. Especially with that odd cane of hers.

Everyone introduced themselves to Sierra. Shishi even kissed her hand when he introduced himself. She death glared him and wiped her hand on Yusuke when he laughed at her. Everyone but Yusuke, who was grimacing at the Shishi germs that were now on him, Misuto, who didn't even know Shishi yet, and Shishi who was still gawking at the cane swinging girl.

A portal appeared out of nowhere again and everyone shuffled through it ending up back at the mansion. The mansion was pretty much the same except the fact that more rooms had been added to it. Probably happened when everyone was off looking for you. Koenma exasperated behind you and Sierra. Sierra turned around quickly taking out her cane but Koenma assured her, "I'm not going to attack you not put that thing away before you poke out someone's eye."

Sierra took a quick glance at Kuwabaka who drew back at the action.

"I'm here to say that everyone else will be staying here." He looked at Misuto, "I know we found the person who was after you- and I hear," he made a notion to Sierra, ", that she took care of him. He's awaiting trial now. Well, anywho, I still want you to stay here and you too." He pointed to Sierra again.

"'She' has a name. And it's Sierra." Sierra announced.

"Yes of course you do…" Koenma disappeared.

"I wonder why he wants me to stay here still…" you asked yourself aloud.

"Dunno." Sierra answered your aloud thoughts standing on her heels and extending her fist clenched hands and arms to her sides. "So." She looked back at the boys who were all standing behind you, "Which room's mine?"

"You can share a room with me, Sierra." You suggested.

"Sure…"

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Secrets Revealed"

Sierra and Misuto have an interesting conversation via thoughts about their past

Shishi tired once again to win Sierra's love while three other young boys are after our little Misuto

A person from Misuto's past makes an arrival. And… WAIT! Isn't he supposed to be dead? O-o

**Me:** I know my pen name is 'Sierra Tsuki' and all. The Sierra from this fan isn't named after me I'm named after her. Long story.

Also, I need to know, do you guys think Sierra should, in the end, hook up with Shishi? Vote in the reviews and I'll hold the poll with the 'who you all think Misuto is going to end up' poll.

I don't like the name of my fan. Any suggestions? If you guys don't give me any ideas I'll just come up with my own.

I'm deeply sorry for not updating soon. Please forgive? I had a lot of homework and chores and crap. Yeah I know… Excuses excuses…. Well, too bad! I was brain dead T-T.

**Sierra:** Ah hell, just admit you don't even know anymore.

**Misuto:** We know you don't.

**Me:** Shut up and go review to our reviews!

**Sierra:** How rude….

* * *

**Anna Minamino**

_Nice chap, really cute i liked a lot. Ill vote for Jin to be honest cuz i always liked him and he is the first on making moves with Misuto hehehe_

_Take care and see ya later!_

-sigh- Yet another voting for Jin. Poor Kurama. I don't think he even has one vote. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Take care!

**Rebekah**

_Cute Fic!_

_Rebekah -_

Thanks a lot! That means a lot to me you know. T-T

**Star**

_Keep updating.._

You don't beat around the bush much do you? Well, I updated. So take care!

**Kahuri-Chan**

_Poor Misuto. lol a blushing Jin and a deer in head lights Hiei now that's just to cute for words. Sorry about not reviewing your 3 previous chapters. I haven't been able to get on much. Well update soon and keep up the good work your doing awsome . Saraba._

Ah, the most loyalist of all my reviewers! How's it going, Saraba? That's okay, I'm just sorry for not updating quickly enough. Thanks a lot!

**Sierra Tsuki**

Wow… This fan alone almost made it to 2000 words, only off by 76! (Probably because of the reviews and notes and crap…. But oh well.) The actual story line had about 1446 words. Thanks so much loyal reviewers and Microsoft word processor for making the word counter! Love ya all!


	15. The votes are here!

**Kahuri-Chan**

_hey. Another Job well done. So Shishi now has a crush lol at least he aint pining over the younger version of Genkai anymore lol. can't wait for your next update keep up the good work and update soon. Oh and for the record SarabaFarewell or 'Till we meet again in Jap. Saraba._

Thank you. I was never a big fan of the Shishi x Genkai thing. I mean…. –looks at Genkai then Shishi- Yeah… Opps. Lol… Yeah I'm stupid that way ;;.

**Bakaona132**

_My vote goes for Hiei, but I would like to see how Yoko Kurama acts towards Misuto. ... i agree.. i dont think Kurama is gonna go newhere with Mistuto... but its a great story... keep it up._

One more vote for Hiei then. Yoko Kurama? Ah Yesh. The perverted bandit. …I wonder where people came up with the 'pervert' idea. Oh well. Yeah, Kurama is more like an older brother to Misuto instead of a lovesick mongoose. –shrugs- Thanks a lot.

* * *

The votes are out! Time to count them….

**Jin:** IIII(4)

**Hiei:** IIII(4)

**Kurama:** (0)

Oh. Jin and Hiei are tied? And poor Kurama… He isn't getting the girl that for sure. Now all that's left is whether or not I decide to add Shadow or not.

Oh and Kahuri-Chan, I was rereading through the reviews and I found the one where you told me what 'Saraba' meant. I feel so stupid now… But I am stupid like that, and smarter than Kuwabaka so I feel better now .

-Shishi walks by chasing Sierra who's trying to avoid Shishi-

And don't forget to vote whether or not you think Sierra should like Shishi back.

**Shishi:** Vote yes!

**Sierra:** Leave me alone you bastard!

** Me:** Can't we all ge-

**Sierra:** NO!


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Me:** Hiya everyone!

**Sierra:** Yo!

**Misuto:** Sierra and Shishi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Sierra:** Sure… She knows when other people like other people, but she doesn't even know who has a crush on her. -rolls eyes-

**Misuto:** What?

**Me:** Nothing!

**Froggie:** Sierra, an old friend of Misuto, comes along saving her from an evil kidnapper but not killing. And it looks as if our own Shishiwakamaru has fallen in love with her.

**Everybody who likes Shishi-San (not fangirls):** Awe….

**Everybody who hate Shishi-San (fangirls may be included):** Ewe.

**Me:** DEAL WITH IT!

**Sierra:** Cast your votes today if you'd like the 'bonus love story' work.

**Me:** If not I'll hunt you down!

**Bob:** Not really.

**Me:** Yeah… I don't feel like being arrested.

**Sierra:** She does not own YYH. Just me, Misuto, Bob and the rest of us.

**Misuto:** The fan fiction is hers, steal it and face a cruel painful death.

**Me:** Damn straight!

* * *

(Note: The last chapter took place real early in the morning. It's about noon Christmas Eve now. You just got home and Sierra settled down in your room, which now has two beds, one hanging attached to the wall, and one below it facing away from the wall but still in the corner.)

Sierra and you were playing cards, Gin, at the kitchen table when Yusuke walked up to you guys with a clip board and pen at hand.

"So, ladies, we need to know about any medical records or illnesses. Anything we should know about?"

Sierra nodded, placing down three kings and four twos winning the game, answered "I'm not really allergic to anything unless you count tootsie rolls…"

"You're allergic to tootsie rolls!" Kuwabaka spouted eating from Kero's food dish again.

"Yep." Sierra answered coolly shuffling the dedeck again as Yusuke was writing this all down. "And I have weak bronchial tubes. But that's okay because I haven't had an attack in about three years and I only get them under extreme stress and with sudden illnesses…"

Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and everyone else who was eating lunch (except you and Sierra), stared at Sierra with amazement. She might as well have said, "I like to eat crayons dipped in ketchup."

You knew her most your life, so you already knew.

"What?" she asked the crowd of shocked faces.

"So… You could have an attack and _die_ at any time?" Shishi asked what everyone was thinking.

"Shoot." She said picking up a card, "Anyone could die at any time anywho, and I've survived all of my other attacks. I can survive more."

"What do we do if you have an attack, then?" Yusuke asked still writing this all down.

"CPR and mouth to mouth I guess. I'm usually not awake during one." Sierra answered losing this round to three fours and four threes.

There was a faint scratch at the kitchen door. (Which lead to the back yard, mind you.) Kurama opened the door and Kero ran in looking beaten up. He walked over to you and made a 'vip' noise. You lifted him up on your lap and said, "Where have you been, hm?"

"Who's the little guy?" Sierra asked you.

Kuwabaka, assuming she meant someone else answered, "Hiei."

"No, no… The other little guy." She corrected him. Everyone started laughing except Hiei, who 'hn'ed', and Kuwabaka, who died. I mean left….

"Kero. I found him out in the forest one day." You started petting Kero. "He's been missing for about a-"

"-A week…" Sierra finished for you, both eyes narrowing as they came across a hole on Kero's left ear.

"Yeah. How'd you-?"

"Know? Lucky guess…" Sierra once again interrupted you. 'Am I the only one that notices it?'

"Notice what?" Hiei said.

This startled Sierra. She had yet to know that Hiei was reading her mind.

"Nothing." Sierra replied, 'And I suggest you stay out of mind unless you want the same fate as the kidnapper.'

"Hn."

Sierra shuffled the cards again, trying to ignore Hiei.

Boton appeared out of no where saying a cheerful, "Hiya! Nice to meetcha, Sierra!"

Sierra stared at her oddly. "Who're you?"

"I'm Boton! I'm here to help you and Misuto go Christmas shopping since I know you haven't had enough time yet to."

"Eh?"

Boton grabbed you and Sierra both by the hands and ran out the door.

Yusuke and the others watched you go as Boton threw you in Shizuka's car.

"She looks like a kidnapper." Yusuke said as you drove off.

/./././././.Fast Forward to the Mall././././././

(I'm not going to get into details on what you and Sierra get everyone for Christmas. You can use your imagination, right? O-o I'm too lazy, sorry.)

Boton handed you a piece of paper that had 'great gift ideas' for everyone and a golden credit card. She told you ahead of time that the card didn't have a limit and that it would be charging Koenma. Sierra swore that she would spend a lot of money that day…

Everyone split up and you and Sierra went shopping together. You finished shopping for everybody except Hiei, you decided to go to a Maika mall for that.

Sierra sighed "I was going to visit you and heard the story from a couple of demons when I arrived at the village. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." You tried to choke back tears but you knew Sierra was the only person who would understand the pain. After all…

"I heard some rumors from neighboring villages and they all said the same thing. A guy named Thomas Shi was killing everyone."

(Tom Death, pleasant.)

"The guy that kidnapped me?"

"Yep."

"I wonder though… Do you suppose when he said, "I love you" he meant "Fork over your core?"

"Probably. Damn pervert one way or another though. Him and Shishi both -.-."

"You two would make a cute couple"

With that last remark she gave you a death glare.

"You know those three boys… Oh what are their names? Jin, Kurama, and Hiei like you." She said trying to change the subject.

"As friends sure…"

Sierra shook her head, "You are so naïve, Misuto."

"You really think-"

"It's as obvious as the fact that Shishi likes me."

You started to blush. How could you be so naïve to not have noticed?

"What do I do?" you asked your brunette friend.

"Which one do you like better?"

" I don't…"

"Okay then… Which one do you like the _least._"

You thought a moment and then answered, "Kurama… I see him more as a big brother than anything else."

"There you go then. Now just think about which one of the other two you like better."

"Um… o-okay… But if I find someone I like before my birthday, (R/ Feb. 12,), then you have to give Shishi a chance!"

"No way! It's obvious you'll pick someone by then!"

"Then I won't pick at all."

"Fine. Meanie…" Sierra scoffed.

The mood seemed to soften as you noticed the mind block in Sierra's thoughts was down. You took this chance to tease the girl but when you entered her mind you saw the memories of your destroyed village and a picture of your mom showed up.

'Why are you thinking about my Mom, Sierra?' you asked via thoughts.

'She was a nice person. I miss her.'

'Not as much as me.' You replied.

'You'd be surprised. She was like a mother to me.'

'She is my mother and no one even told me how she died.'

'You were there.'

You stopped walking in the mall and when Sierra noticed she stopped too, about five steps in front of you.

"What do you mean, "You were there."? What do you know that I don't?"

"You were there when it happened."

Not long after the words slipped Sierra's mouth did a rush of memories that you barely recognized as yours rushed through your mind. Memories of your mother and her death.

/./././././.Memories././././././

You're standing in the middle of a dark room. It was more like the dreams you had with 'Thomas' and all seeing as it was silent. You looked around to see a tall woman looking in her twenties or thirties holding a knocked out child no older than four in her arms. You knew the child was you, and that you only knew all this from your psychic conscious. A flashing light appeared and the woman was on the ground still clutching the child safely in her arms and a small glittery glowing orb, no larger than an olive, was floating above.

The woman, you assumed, was your mother.

/./././././.Memory Ends././././././

You were brought back to reality by Sierra's constant snapping of the fingers in your face. You snapped your fingers back in her face and laughed. She knew you saw the memories. She knew that expressionless face of yours. Boton and Shizuka caught up to you and you all drove home.

And lived happily ever after.

(Me: Yeah right. You don't get off that easily!)

/./././././.Somewhere in the Mansion././././././

Shishiwakamaru-

(Whew… What a mouthful.)

Shishi-San was polishing his sword in the living room, Suzuki was in the basement inventing, Yusuke was in the kitchen coming up with some 'love plan', Kuwabaka was… who cares, Hiei was training, Jin was idly floating in circles, and Kurama was in the garden tending to the flowers. Everyone else was just doing something.

"Hey Shishi!" Yusuke called walking into the living with yet another clip board.

"That's Shishiwakamaru to you, Urameshi." Shishi-San said annoyed.

"But it's Shishi to Sierra?" Yusuke countered.

"Where are you going with this?" Shishi-San asked even more annoyed but blushing.

"You like her don't you?" Yusuke was pinching Shishi's cheek now.

Shishi swatted away Yusuke's pinching hand. "Shut up."

"You do don't you! I knew it!"

"I think everybody knows it, Yusuke." Kurama walked in the door and trotted off to the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Yeah well… You still have to go Christmas shopping for her you know."

Shishi made a 'hmph' sound as Yusuke dragged him through a portal to visit a Maika mall. (For convince I guess.)

(Me: -listening to a really sad song, forgot the name, and crying while she writes- I'm going to end up short circuiting my computer.)

Okay then… Yusuke dragged him into some Maika mall and into a jewelry store. They were both followed by a group of fan girls all gaping over Shishi-San.

"You're not making this easy, Shishi."

"Shishiwakamaru!" he corrected, "And it wouldn't be so hard if I knew what to get her."

Yusuke turned around to the fan girls and asked a random one a question, "Excuse me? If you were Shishi's girlfriend what type of jewelry would you want for Christmas?"

The random fan girl #1 almost fainted at those words.

"IT'S SHISHIWAKAMARU!" Shishi-San had to correct again almost loosing it and then mumbled, "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Yusuke pointed out.

Shishi said something under his breath. The fan girls gave a squeal. Fan girl #1 came up to the glass cases and looked them over. "I-I… Guess it would matter on her attitude." She said blushing like mad.

"Let's put it this way… She's kinda tough… And she's kinda crazy and talks a lot." Yusuke told her, "She's a good fighter and gets in a lot of fights, so nothing that's gonna slow her down."

"Maybe…. An anklet?"

(Me: Her boots end right at the ankle. And I'm working on her picture!)

"That may work." Shishi-San agreed.

The girl almost fainted- again- at him speaking to her.

Yusuke and Shishi bought a 18k golden anklet with three diamonds embedded in it. Overall it was expensive ;;.

/./././././.Back to You & Sierra././././././

You still had to shop for Hiei so Boton took you to a Maika mall. Shizuka came with you even though she was human- she's stronger than she looks. Anyway you all split up again.

Not that it really surprises you or anything, but it's mainly girls there. Especially by one of the jewelry stores. You both decided to head over there to see what was going on.

"Well then all I have to do is help everyone else with their love problems."

Sierra nudged you in the ribs, "That's Yusuke's voice lets go see them."

You both walked up behind Yusuke and Shishi much to the fan girls' dislike. "Are we messing with other people's lives now?" Sierra asked Yusuke with slight annoyance.

Not quite realizing it was Sierra's voice he replied, "Yes, and next I'm going to help-" He turned around to face a death glaring cross armed Sierra and a you.

"That so?"

"What… What are you two doing here?"

"Shopping." You answered briefly.

"But… In Maika?"

"We're demons aren't we?" Sierra retorted. "Boton and Shizuka are here too…"

"Somewhere…." You added.

"So." Sierra asked pointing her thumb at the fan girls, "Who're they."

"Shishi's fan girls." Yusuke told her.

"Damn straight!" one of them yelled from the crowd causing you, Sierra and Yusuke to get anime sweat drops. "And we're helping Waka-Sama shop for his girl friend."

"That's a lot of help." You said aloud.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Sierra asked balancing on her heels.

"…" Shishi didn't quite no what to say.

It was a very awkward silence.

"Never mind, let's just go home."

And you did.

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

"Christmas"

-Christmas-

-Another unexpected person!-

-"Gah! Pervert in the girls' room!-

* * *

-sigh- Guess I'm stuck reviewing to you all in the reviews. How ironic... Well, you can all thank what's-her-butt for that. Take care and good night! 


	17. Christmas

**Me:** Well… Now I'll just be replying to your reviews through e-mail or that 'reply to reviews' thing. So if you don't want me talking to you tell me. .

Recap: Christmas time now!

**Shishiwakamaru:** Thank you for your support of the Shishi x Sierra mini romance!

-hugs Sierra from behind-

**Sierra:** Help! –gets free-

**Kuwabara:** I'll help!

**Sierra:** EEK! Shishi help me! –hides behind Shishi-

**Kuwabara:** O-o Aren't I sexy?

**Everyone:** ….

**Crickets:** ….

**Sierra:** Um…

**Misuto:** -ahem- Sierra Tsuki does not own YYH.

**Bob:** That's my line.

**Froggie:** Fudge.

**Me:** Fudge! Where's the fudge? –looks everywhere frantically-

**Bob:** Here's the update to the 'Misuto Pairing' poll;

_Jin: 6_

_Hiei: 4_

_Kurama: 1_

And here's the update on the 'Shishi x Sierra' poll;

_Yes: 2_

_No: 0_

_

* * *

_

You woke up to Sierra sitting on your stomach. Lucky for you she didn't weigh that much….

Sierra chose a different outfit for today. She wore a blue sleeveless turtle neck with black baggy pants, she also wearing a Santa hat over her ponytail.

"Wakie, wakie! Eggs and presents!" she sang-song.

You pushed her off causing her to make a loud 'thump' sound when she landed on her bed.

"Meanie!" she teased.

"After the holidays we're putting you on a diet." You said calmly and she stuck her tongue out at you.

You got up out of bed, showered, and got dressed. Sierra was braiding your hair with red and golden ribbons when Yusuke barged in your room. He dragged you both by the collar of your shirts downstairs to the living room.

You and Sierra sat on the couch, Shishi, Yusuke, Kurama, Toya, and Kuwabara sat in another couch parallel to yours, Suzuki sat in an armchair, Hiei at his usual spot by the window sill, and Jin was floating sitting Indian style. Botan, Keiko, Shizuka, and Yukina arrived too. They were sitting on the same couch as you and Sierra.

You were all exchanging gifts; Yukina, even though she hadn't met Sierra yet, gave you both a small threaded jewel. Botan whispered in your ear and told you about Yukina's heritage and you told Sierra.

Everyone was exchanging their gifts. A blushing Shishi-San gave Sierra the anklet and she faked a smile trying to resist killing him. Jin gave you a small wooden flute that you could tell was probably hand carved. Botan found another gift under the tree marked for you too, it was wrapped in black paper but it didn't have a return name. Sierra knew right away who it was from but didn't say anything, just simply glanced at Hiei who glanced back at her and then quickly away out the window again. Even Kero got an adorable bell from Botan which you tied loosely around his neck. You don't want him to choke do you?

After all the commotion you all had breakfast. The boys disappeared and the girls started talking about random things while eating brownies.

For one reason or another Sierra's eyes narrowed and she suddenly stood up from sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked also standing up.

"Boys… Up to something…" she said quietly and with that she walked up to your room.

She slowly opened the door turning the light switch on and taking out her cane. She looked around and noticed by the dresser that- yes- Kuwabaka was once again being a pervert. This time by snooping through your underwear drawers.

xxxxx. Downstairs .xxxxx

All of the boys except Kuwabaka came into the living room with all the girls.

"Where've you been?" Keiko asked Yusuke who sat next to her on a couch.

"We were just… um… playing truth or dare."

A loud 'thump' sound was heard from upstairs and everyone looked at the ceiling. A scream could also be heard "YOU PERVERT! Out! OUT!" This time there was a loud 'cracking' noise and Kuwabaka was thrown down the stairs. Sierra, who was at the top of the stairs, had a pissed off face on with her giant cane at the ready.

"Kuwabara!" Yukina cried running to help the comatosed moron.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked Sierra whose cane had already disappeared with a small blue flash.

"That…" Sierra grinded her teeth together as hard as she could make them go without giving herself a headache "That… Pervert… Was looking through the underwear draw in our room."

"Did you have to hit him that hard?" you asked poking Kuwabaka in the arm.

"Yes." She snarled.

Botan was trying to change the mood by offering everyone cookies. At the smell of cookies Kuwabaka woke up and started eating them all. Okay not really… But he did wake up. Everyone got a cookie, except Shishi because there wasn't enough cookies left for him. Sierra felt kinda bad though so she gave him half of hers which made him blush.

(Me: Aww…..

Sierra: Shut it. Now.)

Kurama announced that lunch would be served soon but before everyone could get situated at the table a knock came from the door.

Kurama got up to answer it and everyone followed wondering who would come here on Christmas day. A young girl, about 14, stood at the door way looking exhausted. She had light pink hair that was placed up into high pony tails with a giant green hair clip towards the tips of each end. She wore a light pink sleeveless shirt that was covered with nothing more than a blue-green best, she also had half gloves similar to Sierra's only blue instead of black, finally she had a blue skirt similar to a middle school skirt on with brown hiking boots. She also had a silver crescent moon what looked liked tattooed on her left cheek. Despite her attire and coming in from the cold she didn't look cold. Just exhausted. She immediately fainted in Kurama's arms.

"Oh god…" Sierra whispered from behind you, "It's Dess-Chan."

* * *

**Next Chappie:**

The young pink haired girl's past is revealed by no other than Sierra.

What's this? Someone has proclaimed there love for Misuto!

And last, but defiantly not least, Sierra gets herself stuck under a mistletoe with Kuwabara! Talk about scary!

Translations for the new title:

"Ishoku o ato Musou" means "Living in a Dream."

I thought it was cute and that it was kinda relevant… Ara yoku (Ah well in Japanese).

I'm also very sorry for the long wait. It wasn't supposed to take this long but then I had to go shopping and eat and sleep. Damn sleep… Well, I promise next time will be much shorter! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing! (If you did review that is.)


	18. Confession

**Me:** Ugh… -rubs head- I am so tired.

**Misuto:** Then why do you insist on writing this late at night?

**Me:** I think best when I'm unconscious.

**Misuto:** Um…

**Rinku:** That new Dess girl is kinda cute.

**Sierra:** -trying to pry Shishi off from hugging her- You like Destiny?

**Random Person 1:** Destiny?

**Me:** Dess-Chan's full name.

**Random People:** Oh.

**Bob:** Sierra Tsuki does not own YYH. But she does own this fan fiction and Destiny/Dess-Chan, Sierra, Herself, me, Froggie, and Misuto. I'll keep you updated on any new arrivals to her list of things she owns.

**Froggie:** She also does not own fudge. I do.

**Kuwabara:** I have a kissing scene this chapter!

**Sierra:** -mumbles- I'd rather kiss Shishi…

**Shishi:** What?

**Sierra:** Nothing.

* * *

"Dess-Chan! Destiny please wake up!" Sierra was shaking the poor girl frantically who was now laying in Sierra's bed still sleeping.

"With all the yelling your doing I wouldn't think you'd need to shake her that hard, love." Chu commented.

"No. See you don't underst-" Sierra would've finished her explanation if this so called 'Dess-Chan' didn't pick that time to wake up. "Dess? Are you okay? How'd you get here? What's wrong? Weren't you cold out there wearing…. _That_?"

Sierra was talking so fast that the girl barely understood her. Sitting up the girl, using signs with her hands, tried to communicate with them.

"What's she doing?" Rinku asked Sierra.

"I was trying to tell you before…" Sierra sat on the bed Indian style next to Dess and looked at Rinku. "You see, Destiny is deaf."

"So that's sign language she's doing then?" Shishi asked looking at the somewhat confused pink haired girl.

"Yep. She said that she 'heard' that Mist-Chan's village was destroyed and that some crazed pervert was after her. So she came looking for us."

"I'm a little shocked though." You chose this time to speak up, "Why use sign language now?"

"Beats the tar outta me." The brunette answered flatly.

You two seemed to be the only ones that knew anything. You didn't even have to finish your sentences for you each to know what the other meant. It confused the crap out of the boys though.

"Mind explaining?" Yusuke asked sound a little annoyed.

"Hm? Yeah sure." Sierra said feeling for Destiny's temperature. "You see that crescent moon on her cheek?"

"The tattoo? Yeah."

You shook your head. "It isn't a tattoo. She was born with it."

"How are you born with something like that?" Rinku asked trotting over to the pink haired side to see if she really was okay.

'You're born psychic.'

Everyone diverted their gaze to Destiny who was looking back at them with no real expression on her face.

(Kinda like Hana-Chan's from Fruits Basket.)

"I was wondering why you weren't 'talking'" Sierra huffed jumping off the bed.

"You… You…" Kuwabaka just didn't 'know' quite what to say. Surprise, surprise.

'I can talk through my mind because I'm psychic and I can hear you also. But I am only deaf because I am psychic.' She closed her eyes as if in deep thought. 'People born with a moon phase on their left cheek are psychics. The moon phase shows the day or days of the a month that the person will not have their psychic powers.'

"But to be born with a psychic power you have to give up a sense. In her case hearing." Sierra piped in.

"But Mist-Chan's psychic too and she doesn't have a moon on her cheek." Toya said.

'There are two types of psychics. The kind such as mine and then Mist-Chan's kind. Her kind don't lose a sense and they stay psychic year round. That type of psychic, type two if you would, aren't quite as powerful and are usually born from long lines of psychics. My kind, however, type one, are born at random. And well. I just told you about my kind.

"Oh…" Rinku said eyeing the girl who gave him a- my favorite- O-o look in return.

"I think Rinku likes Dess-Chan." You whispered in Sierra's ear.

"I would think of you as a blind idiot if you didn't notice." She whispered back.

"I'm hungry." Kuwabaka announced.

"Yeah, me too." Yusuke agreed. "Let's eat."

That being said everyone piled in the dining room to eat. Sierra, Rinku, and you helped Destiny to get down the stairs seeing as was still kinda weak from her journey. Sierra was the second to the last person into the dining room and was abruptly stopped in the doorway by someone pulling on the back of her shirt.

"What?" she snapped at the Kuwabaka standing behind her.

He pointed up to the ceiling and Sierra followed his gaze up upon a- poor thing- a mistletoe. Sierra's heart stopped there. Her… Kiss Kuwabaka? A goat? Everyone fell silent except the singing crickets. No one, and I mean no one, deserved that. Shishi was about ready to kill Kuwabara or at least push him out of the way just so he could kiss Sierra himself, but Sierra thought ahead.

"Fine." She said causing even the crickets to shut up. "But you have to close your eyes."

Kuwabaka did as he was told and closed his eyes. Sierra walked over to Toya, who was reading a random novel, and took his book out of his hands and walked back to Kuwabaka. She placed the spine of the book up against his lips. Sure enough Kuwabaka kissed the book thinking it was Sierra and did a scary happy dance.

(Me: Yeah, yeah, I know… 'How would he get a girl and a book confused?' If you have proof he's ever kissed a girl and would the difference then you can ask that question. If not… Well…. Enough said.)

Everyone was laughing but Kuwabaka didn't care. Just kept on dancing. Sierra walked over to Toya, who was wide eyed at the fate of his book, and balanced the victim on his head. Toya was afraid to touch it so he took a Kleenex, picked it up, and went to go sterilize it.

Everyone was eating a nice lunch. Nothing much exciting happened. Rinku acted like an idiot in front of Destiny when he really meant to just show off. Kuwabaka kept telling Yusuke how good of a kisser Sierra was. Yusuke tried his hardest to not laugh but failed miserably.

"You're just jealous." Kuwabaka decided.

Shishi kept trying to hit on Sierra. Sierra told him straight out that he was just as perverted as Kuwabaka. That just about broke his heart, but he silently swore to himself that he would not act like a Kuwabaka.

After lunch Sierra volunteered to do the dishes and Shishi volunteered to 'help' her. Rinku was going to show Dess-Chan around and just about everyone else disappeared for the day. You would have disappeared too if someone hadn't tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around to see none other than- Jin.

"Hey." He said.

"Um… Hi? What's up?" you asked him still a little confused.

"I just wanted to show you something." He took your hand, making you both blush, and he led you outside where he held you bridal style and flew up into the sky.

(**Random Person 2:** Stay up! Float! Float like a butterfly! –evil laughter-

**Sierra:** How'd you get in here? –points to RP2-

**RP2: **Evilness! –turns into a bat and flies away-

**Me:** I must be real tired for writing something that random.

**Sierra:** I'd say.)

When Jin finally stopped in thin air it gave you a chance to look over everything. Even the forest which looked even more beautiful from an arial position.

"Wow." You mouthed looking it all over.

Jin must have been watching your mouth because he in return asked, "So you like it then?"

"It's so…. Wow."

"Yeah." Jin half laughed, 'It's not the only thing 'wow' up here.' He thought to himself.

You wrapped your arms around Jin's neck making him blush.

"Um… Misuto?"

"Yeah?" You asked him still gazing over the scenery before you.

You gasped faintly as he wrapped his arms around you in sweet embrace.

"Whenever I'm around ya I get this feeling in my stomach as if there were a bunch of butterflies doing the tango in it." You looked him in the eye to see if what he was saying was true. His eyes were narrowed, he was thinking of the right words for what he was trying to say. "I guess I mean that I… I love you, Misuto."

Your eyes widened. Was he really saying what you heard? You weren't ready yet. You didn't know yet.

"Jin…" you started closing your eyes. You knew this was going to make things awkward for you from there on out.

Jin grew disappointed. He didn't quite knew what to expect but the way you said his name.

**xxxxx. Hiei .xxxxx**

He was using his Jagan eye to spy on you again. He saw you in Jin's arms and immediately felt like slicing him in two. Hiei was pleased to see that you didn't answer Jin. That must have meant that you haven't made up your mind yet. He smirked to himself wrapping his headband back around his third eye and walked away.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Hiei and Jin get in a fight! How will poor Misuto handle that?

Yet another girl shows up at the front door. But this one carries a warning about our furry little friend.

A part of Sierra's past is revealed as soon as the most predictable thing I can write happens.

I know this was a short chapter by my standards but I hope you liked it. No, just because Misuto didn't reply to Jin does not mean she's going with Hiei and that doesn't mean she's going with Jin. I don't know anymore. I'm still writing. And pretty soon I think I'll have an attack of fan girls. Suuichi (sp?) and Shishi-San both. –evil laughter-

(**Misuto –whispering to Sierra-:** She needs therapy bad.

**Sierra:** I agree.)

-Sierra Tsuki-


End file.
